


los colores no son iguales en la pantalla

by Candi_17ayuda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bilingual Character(s), Brotherly Affection, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Chuunin Exams, Demisexuality, Dogs, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid, Good Uchiha Sasuke, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Pining, OC ends up in the Narutoverse, OC replaces Sakura on Team 7, Omegaverse, Out of Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Public Display of Affection, Reincarnation, Romantic Fluff, Self insert in style, Sharingan, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Slow Build, Soulmate AU, Strong Female Characters, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Swearing, Taco Bell, Tagging as I go, Trans Umino Iruka, Trust me it gets better please just stick around, Unrequited Crush, Weird Chakra, Work In Progress, but only kinda, child!Naruto, child!Sasuke, learning a new languish, lgbtq+, old mind young body, slow start story, spoilers on coments
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_17ayuda/pseuds/Candi_17ayuda
Summary: En algún lugar de aquel mundo de ninjas, acababa de nacer una niña que cambiara el camino de la historia que conocemos para siempre.---QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUII!!!Un minuto había muerto en un hospital por el coronavirus y al otro estoy con una voz misteriosa diciéndome misterios de que iba a revivir y sabe que tantas mermas.Y ahora estoy en el cuerpo de una bebe.nuestro personaje renace en el naruto-verse. se quedaran a ver su historia
Relationships: Eventual Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Implying Naruto/Sasuke - Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. El acenso y descenso de Kano

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shinobi Isekai!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389551) by [Morrowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrowyn/pseuds/Morrowyn). 
  * Inspired by [I Never Realized How Small Konoha Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799227) by [MiloOfTheKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloOfTheKey/pseuds/MiloOfTheKey). 
  * Inspired by [Can Your Friends Do This?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480364) by [Watermelonsmellinfellon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon). 



> primero hola y muchas gracias si estas dandole chanza a mi historia, segundo, los primeros capitulos casi no pasara nada, necesito aplanar el terreno y expicar algunas cosas que quiero meter. me he inpirado de otras historias para tense base de esta, puede que los capitulos y la narrativa sean un poco rapidos pues aun estoy aprendiendo.  
> gracias por quedarte a leer  
> el oc se llama kano en el naruto-verse

En algún lugar de aquel mundo de ninjas, acababa de nacer una niña que cambiara el camino de la historia que conocemos para siempre.

Era una noche oscura pero cálida, la luna y estrellas, los animales, plantas y planetas daban la bienvenida a una niña que acababa de nacer después de un grito de dolor de su madre, el padre era el que le daba la bienvenida al mundo, le limpio y checo, la bebe lloraba fuertemente, el padre se acercó a la madre, la cual vio a su nueva bebe que juro cuidar con toda su alma, pero esto fue corto, tuvieron que discutir algo triste para ambos, se miraron sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba, el padre asintió, tomo un papel se lo puso en la frente de su hija, pronuncio unas palabras y aquello en la frente de la niña brillo, hubo un largo silencio 

* * *

QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUII!!!

Un minuto había muerto en un hospital por el coronavirus y al otro con una voz misteriosa diciéndome misterios de que iba a revivir y sabe que tantas mermas.

Y ahora estoy en el cuerpo de una bebe.

De todas las personas del mundo, me tuvo que pasar esto a mi ay ya yai, okey bueno ya paso ahora respira.

Ahora, recuerda lo que te dijo la voz

¨ _bueno niña te moriste, que mal, ahora que hare contigo, mmmm, ah ya se, deja te mando a renacer en un anime, que tal…SNK… NAAA, ni sobrevivirías ahí, okey bueno que tal…quetalsi, NARUTO!! ESE MERO es perfecto, nunca lo has visto bien, será divertido ver que haces en una situación como esa, bueno está decidido naruto será, ahora como esto es mi fanfic, te daré algunas cosas que te ayudaran, pero ojo por ningún motivo tienes que convertirte en una Mary Sue, si lo haces es game over para ti así que bueno adiós, disfruta tu nueva vida¨_

ESE _HIJO DE PUTA!_ Bueno si estoy renacida en el anime de naruto, ahora que, nunca lo vi completo, pero si se su historia, ahora que ago.

…

 _ESPERAA_ esto es la fanfic de la voz, ahhh lo hubiera recordado antes, ahí ya más o menos sé que hacer.

Pero ahora soy una bebe, tengo sueño y me voy a dormir al rato le sigo

* * *

No les pasa que cuando recuerdan su niñez se sentía como si el tiempo fuera más lento… PUES Confirmo ESTO, el tiempo literalmente va más lento.

En este poco tiempo que eh estado aquí, lo que supongo son días, se sienten como _años,_ me siento inútil.

Lo más curioso es que todos aquí hablan japonés, y yo pienso en español e inglés pero de algún modo les entiendo lo que dicen. Es como tener los subtítulos adheridos permanentemente.

Espera esto significa que cada fanfiction escrito realmente _pasó! ._ si te pones a pensar, pues qué triste por todo el angst que existe haya afuera

* * *

Extraño a mi mama, mi verdadera mama, extraño mi antigua vida, _quiero volver_ , cuál es el propósito que esté aquí si no puedo hacer nada, no sé cómo hacer cosas.

He estado llorando mucho mi madre y padre tratan de arrullarme y tranquilizarme, pero _no_ quiero que se acerquen, no quiero que me _toquen._ Tengo miedo que si los acepto como mis padres, olvidare mi antigua vida, no me quiero perder a mí misma aquí.

Tengo mucho miedo y no sé qué _hacer, necesito_ una señal, algo que me ayude y me _guie_ pero **que** podría ser eso.

Kaa-chan y tou-san (mama y papa así les digo) me hablan siempre que estoy despierta, cuentan las más bellas historias, me hablan como si supiera de lo que hablan, sus villas, familias, amigos, técnicas, practican enfrente de mí.

Poco a poco estoy aceptando que ellos son mis padres, mi familia, me abrazan y dan su amor incondicional, me tranquilizan.

ka-chan, es súper fuerte pero delicada, una gran kunoichi y tiene la más hermosa voz para cantar. Tou-san es fuerte, rudo y un poco tsundere, me mira y me habla, me hace sentir como la más grande cosa de todo este planeta.

* * *

Eh aprendido a amarlos, pero no todo es felicidad, estamos huyendo de algo, no nos quedamos mucho tiempo en una aldea y muchas veces hemos acampado en el bosque demasiadas veces.

Creo que estado viva unos meses, pero no puedo contemplar el concepto de tiempo ahora así que no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Estoy tratando de meditar, no se diferencia mucho a dormir a la vista de los demás y no tengo nada más que hacer

* * *

Creo que ellos saben que no soy una bebe, oh bueno, que no tengo una mentalidad de bebe, me cuentan cosas demasiado complicadas como para hablar de ellas con un bebe, lo hacen para que lo aprenda y me lo estoy aprendiendo, no puedo evitarlo, los bebes enserio tienen un cerebro de esponja. ´

En otras noticias estoy gateando finalmente, no sabes cómo se siente finalmente moverte e ir a donde quieras, medio se hablar pero aun no bien, balbuceo básicamente.

Por ahora todo está bien, estoy empezando a entender mi lugar en este universo, y estoy feliz.

* * *

Nos encontró, de lo que sea que estábamos huyendo nos encontró

…

Estábamos tranquilos acampando a las afueras de una aldea, empezaba a atardecer, terminamos de cenar y nos preparábamos para dormir, había sido un gran día.

Mis ojos finalmente empezaban a rendirse.

Vi una sombra entre los árboles. Me paralice no supe qué hacer

Lanzo una suriken directamente a kaa-chan, tou-san se interpuso entre los dos él la recibió.

¨HANA, corre por Kano¨-grito mientras se sacaba la suriken del hombro, kaa-chan apenas tuvo tiempo de tomarme, volteo a ver a tou-san, confió en el que la seguiría, volteo a ver la aldea y corrió en aquella dirección, corrió entre calles infinitas que parecían un laberinto, se escondió.

Estaba oscureciendo, esa noche iba a ser particularmente fría, Hana se quitó su cobija que traía y cobijo a Kano, Kano lloraba tenía miedo de perder otra familia ¨vamos Takashi donde estas, *shu,shu* todo está bien pequeña, tou-san no tarda en llegar, todo va a estar bien, tu tou-san te ama y tu kaa-chan también, no te olvides de eso¨, lo decía entre shusheos, tuvo un efecto tranquilizador en la bebe que miraba fijamente a sus ojos siempre cambiantes.

¨ves, ya no llores, no te ves bien llorando mi pequeña, todo va a estar bie- ¨ se escucho un grito de dolor a lo lejos,¨ _Takash_ i¨ la cara de Hana se contorsiono a una de dolor y angustia, volteo a verme y por primera vez vi dolor en sus ojos, pero dolor real, me miró y se deicidio en algo, me escondió entre unas cajas ¨todo va estar bien, en un momento regreso por ti, _todo va a estar bien_ ¨ , se paró, iba a empezar a correr, pero volteo a verme, el viento en su pelo, había lágrimas a las orillas de sus ojos, era la perfecta escena para un manga, pero no tardó mucho, se volteo y empezó a correr.

* * *

* * *

Se sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo, ya era muy de noche el frio era insoportable no sé qué hubiera hecho si no me hubieran dejado esta cobija, muchos hombres saltaron por los techos y unos cuantos entraron al callejón, ninguno me encontró, escuche muchas voces pero no pude distinguir lo que decían, después de mucho tiempo finalmente pararon. Trate de dormir pero por primera vez no pude, no está de más decir que ellos no volvieron por mí.

* * *

Algo estaba husmeando otra vez en el callejón, estaba muy cerca de mí, desde mi posición n podía ver que era, contuve la respiración tratando de que no me encontrara, lo que sea que fuera eso

…

Era un perro.

Uff por un momento me había asustado, empezó a chillar y me empezó a lamber, su cola se movía como loca, yo no evite reírme pero tipo _giggling,_ no sé si me explico. Use mis pequeñas manos de bebé para apartarlo un poco, por un segundo pude ver un brillo en sus ojos. Y dio un aullido tan fuerte que tuve que taparme mis orejitas con mis manitas

Abrió su boca y me tomo del cuello, pensé que me iba a comer o matar, no paso eso. Él supo cuanta presión usar para no lastimarme, me levanto, yo me agarre de la cobija que mi madre me dejo, y empezó a correr a lo que yo sentía era toda velocidad aún era de noche.

En unos minutos habíamos salido de la aldea y nos adentrábamos más profundamente al bosque, entre más profundo íbamos más sombras veía, que definitivamente no eran árboles.

* * *

Estábamos enfrente de unas altas rocas, muchos animales de distintas especies estaban ahí, el perro me había dejado en el suelo, se sentó y empezó a hacer una tipo… _Conversación?,_ con los otros animales, por mucho rato se escucharon puros sonidos de pájaros, lobos, perros, gatos, serpientes, etc. Era como estar en un concierto.

luego hubo un silencio total, y todos ellos voltearon a una direccion, donde pude medio distinguir una gran sombra, fuerte e imponente 

y _oh dios_ no sabia lo que me esperaba


	2. adoptada por una manada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> despues de la muerte de sus padres kano debe aprender como sobrevivir, pero al ser una bebe esto le es imposible.  
> agracias a kamisama (dios) una manada la adopta y cuida liderados por una persona muy..."peculiar".  
> descubramos com sucedio esto.

La mujer más bonita que he visto apareció entre los árboles, tenía un tipo aura angelical y cálida, no sé cómo explicarlo. Pero me sentí muy tranquila y todos los animales a mí alrededor también pues inmediatamente se calmaron y guardaron silencio. Pero el que yo supongo que era el líder se le acercó y supongo que discutió algo con ella por un largo rato.

Se acercó a mí, por instinto levante las manos para que me cargara, me tomo en sus brazos y me dio un beso en la frente, de seguro me sonroje como un tomate, pero eso no es la importante, lo que paso fue que por un momento me sentí mareada.

¨hola cariño cómo te sientes¨ tenía una voz muy delicada y suave sus palabras escurrían en mi como agua. ¨eh… hola me siento bien, gracias, soy…kano y usted¨ me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta de que hable, bueno no hable pero se sintió como si hablara ¨que me hiso? ¨ quería exasperarme pero no podía, eso salió más tranquilo de lo que pensé

Me sonrió y me acomodo en sus brazos ¨soy __ mucho gusto y eh visto atreves de ti, no te preocupes estas en el camino correcto¨ se sentó y empezó a tocar mi poco pelo que tenía. ¨que!?, como hiso eso?, quien es usted?, como es que estoy hablando si apenas soy una bebe?!¨ .estoy casi segura que su nombre era como las rayis, pero para mí se escuchaba como si todos los nombres existentes se juntaran en uso solo

¨valla, muchas preguntas para la mente de un bebe, aunque ya me lo esperaba, considerando la situación en la que estas¨ han visto el meme del tipo que hace ¨meh¨ pues maso menos así fue el tono de ella ¨pues bien, yo soy una tipo… diosa o dios dependiendo mi estado de ánimo al ser eso puedo hacer cosas que tu no entiendes pero son totalmente normales para mi¨ genero fluido okey, okey ¨la voz con la que estas *hablando* es como tú crees que te escuchas, no te has dado cuenta que no has movido los labios ni hecho ningún sonido en toda esta conversación ¨

¨oh rayos tienes razón¨…¨pero como es que eres una diosa, no recuerdo que en este universo existiera una diosa, o religión, puros extraterrestres¨

¨jajajaj¨ hasta una risa bonita tenia ¨ _haaaay_ , es la primera vez que me preguntan tan directamente, normalmente solo lo aceptan y ya¨-¨bueno yo soy una creación de chakra, hay más dioses y diosas pero prefieren hacer otras cosas que estar aquí, casi no nos comunicamos con los humanos, claro antes lo hacíamos, pero no nos hacían caso y dejamos de intentar, si los extraterrestres de que me hablas son creaciones de otros dioses o dioses mismos, ahí cada quien¨

Se nos acercó el líder lobo ¨Aniasis-san cuál será su veredicto¨ pregunto el lobo de forma muy seria y con profundo respeto a la diosa _¨oh_ , gracias por recordarme itsuki *ehem,ehem*¨bien esta niña será aceptada en la manada le enseñaran sus maneras y se quedara con ustedes hasta que yo decida cuando deba continuar, la trataran como un más y continuaran con su camino¨

¨bien cariño tenemos que discutir algunas cosas¨

* * *

Me llevo a un lugar un poco alejado y se sentó

¨bien, preguntas¨ no sabía ni que preguntar me quede callada, solo me le quede viendo ¨sin comentarios, bien público difícil hoy, introducción bien, ya sabes que soy una diosa, soy la encargada de esta manada su patrona, decido quien se queda y quien se va, los acogidos por mi de cualquier especie que sean, tienen una chanza de sobrevivir, siguen el viento y las estrellas, si te elijo nos encontraras fácilmente, somos nómadas en términos humanos, casi nunca estoy con la manada¨ sus mano no dejaban de moverse ¨oh ya sé que preguntar… *huf* bien porque renací aquí porque recuerdo mi antigua vida¨ era algo que me estaba carcomiendo desde que nací, __ se me quedo viendo ¨bien, empezamos difícil, pues ´*fuu* como te explico, mi hermano tiene un sentido de humor muy raro, emm, recuerdas tu vida pasada,*ehh* pues en parte por tus padres y también porque es lo más conveniente para divertirlo a el¨ se le veía nerviosa y actuando como un adolecente y no una diosa

¨como que mis padres?¨ como que ellos ¨eh, eh no te puedo decir tendras que descubrirlo tu¨ movio su dedo índice de un lado a otro ¨bien *puchero*¨

¨ya no tienes dudas?¨ pregunto como si nada ¨pues tengo muchas dudas pero no sé cómo vociferarlas¨

¨oh, bueno creo que eso es todo pues con la manada¨ dijo ella tranquila

Y me regreso con la manada le dijo unas cosas a los diferentes animales y se fue

* * *

Los animales solo se me quedaron viendo como decidiendo que hacer

¨ejem, y ahora que¨- dijo un zorro ¨la aceptamos en la manada eso dijo Aniasis-san¨-dijo el lobo líder creo que se llama itsuki ¨eso ya lo sé pero me refiero quien la va a llevar¨. ¨mmmm, hamada tú la encontraste tú te la llevas, todos de acuerdo…bueno andando ¨comento a toda la manada nadie se opuso el perro hamada se me acercó se acostó

¨súbete¨ lo vi un momento y me miro diciendo ¨y bueno que esperas¨ gateé hacia él y me subí en su lomo ¨estas bien agarrada ¨ asentí, y empezamos a caminar junto con la manada

* * *

-Porque no pregunte más soy una tonta- pensé luego de largo rato caminando en la espalda de hamada

¨oh mira cachorra está amaneciendo¨ comento tranquilo ¨siz cierto¨ era la primera vez desde mi nacimiento y desde antes de nacer que vea un amanecer, extrañaba este sentimiento ¨oye viejo porque todos ustedes son una manada…dijo si sé que es para sobrevivir pero de que?¨ tenia curiosidad y moví un poco la cabeza como la hacer los perros

Sin voltear a verme me contesto ¨los humanos más que nada nos cazan nos dejan, muchos ninjas no saben compasión, sus guerras también nos afectan, pueden que no seamos tan poderosos como ellos pero tenemos modos diferentes de vivir, muchos de nosotros no teníamos a donde ir después de sus peleas, otros odian a los ninjas ¨sobrevivimos como manada, confiamos los unos en los otros, pero muchos tienen su propio destino, ya sea crear otras manadas o vivir separados, pero aun así no olvidan quien los ayudo, la patrona dicta quien se va y quien se queda¨… ¨respetamos la vida, los pocos humano que se nos han unido entienden eso, se unieron por no querer vivir el modo shinobi, pero son humanos así que cada uno siguió su propio destino¨

¨baia pero que profundo¨ cara de asombro ¨jeje, lo se verdad cachorra¨

Me empezó a ganar el sueño finalmente y dormi, no tranquila pues aun pasaron muchas cosas, pero ya mejor

* * *

* * *

Y como el tiempo paso ya crecí, lento pero seguro.

La ropa con la que me había quedado ya no me quedaba, los bebes crecen a un ritmo muy rápido.

La verdad no sé cuánto tiempo paso, lo que si se es que las largas caminatas eran algo de diario me dolían las rodillas y los pies, tenía que tratar los callos que me salían o si no seria peor, hamada el perro me llevaba en su espalda cuando ya no podía más, pero no podía hacerlo siempre, gateaba mucho, ya tenía las rodillas rasposas, luego empecé a caminar como lo hacía tarzan, en cuatro pero con las piernas estiradas, que si era más rápido, pero más cansado, aun no tenía balance por tal motivo avanzaba así, cuando empecé a caminar primero me aferraba de hamada o de cualquier otro de la manada que me lo dejara, aprendí a caminar y fue lo mejor que me paso en mucho tiempo.

Empecé a tratar de hablar, al principio solo balbuceaba, trataba de decir palabras o frases pero mis cuerdas vocales no me lo permitían, así que era cosa de tratar de hablar constantemente, casi siempre tonterías, para poder comunicarme, obvio no quería no hablar, cuando teníamos oportunidad, le pedía al líder lobo o zorro que me dejara estar en una aldea, solo sentada, escuchándolos hablar y tratando de imitarlos, estudie en mi antigua vida un poco sobre la psicología de los bebes, y sé que si no me relaciono con humanos y los escucho, mis cuerdas vocales no se adaptarán a los sonidos que ellos producen, no quiero hacer sonidos de animales para siempre, pero por algún motivo los idioma que ya sabía (inglés y español) esos si los puedo decir bien, o medianamente bien, aunque solo los pienso y nunca he escuchado aquí, en conclusión, el japonés es difícil para mí.

En alimento, trataba de hacer fuegos, pero soy bebe así que eso es imposible, así que la mayoría de mis alimentos son de los que los animales herbívoros recolectan, muy pocas veces he hasta ahora, comido carne cruda.

Ah y los dientes, DUELEN COMO UN INFIERNO!! Ustedes creen que no pero si, que bueno que no lo recuerdan, pero pica, duele, las muelas están hinchadas, es de lo peor.

Ya para hacer del baño, eso me lo manejo yo sola, difícil pero manejo.

Cuando estaba en aldeas, solo escuchando, nadie me prestaba atención, pero era como si no existiera, lo cual es raro. La cobija de ka-chan la usaba como ropa en esas instancias, por si las moscas, nomas. Ah y siempre que estoy ahí me acompaña alguien

Más o menos cuando pude caminar mejor yo sola, comenzó el entrenamiento de supervivencia.

Como saben todos aquí tienen chacra y los humanos lo usan para hacer sus jutsus, los animales los usan para otras cosas, tienen técnicas diferentes ya sea para ser más rápidos o agiles o livianos, empecé a estudiar y aprender bajo distintos animales, de todo tipo de ellos y no era la única, una cachorra llamada momo en especial practicaba con nosotros, porque la menciono a ella específicamente, pues por que está bien _KAWAII!!_ Esa es la única razón, la serpiente nos enseñó cómo usar el chakra como un veneno u otro tipo de sustancia, las aves lo usan para ser rápidos, lobos, zorros perros y otros animales los usar para mejorar sus distintos instintos, con los conejos, ratones, venados y otros animales, aparte de chakra aprendí de plantas y como usarlas, los carnívoros nos enseñaron a cazar, poner trampas y cosas así, más que nada aprendimos sobrevivencia, que yo sé que me serviría de mucho en este mundo, **AH** pero no crean que todo esto que aprendo es fácil, como sé que pensaran, llevo muchas clases, practicas, sudor y lágrimas para aprender, solo que no lo digo todo lo que sufrí porque sería mucho, muchas veces me saque la sangre o hice algo que no debí que casi me costó la vida, gracias a dios ellos también tienen técnicas de curación, que también trate de aprender, pero como no soy de su especie todo lo que me enseñaron que tiene que ver con chakra fue como 1,000 veces más difícil, tomen eso en cuenta

Lo que más me gusto de estudiar bajo la aves fue aprender a silbar (sabían que pueden comunicarse con silbidos yo no ahora conozco otro lenguaje yay °u°), algo que antes de nacer, (ósea en mi vida pasada) nunca pude lograr.

Cuando lo diosa viene casi diario es para supervisar, traer más animales a la manada o despedirlos de la manada, no siempre viene para mí, viene para todos, se transforma en distintos animales y cambia de genero cada que quiere, descubrí que le dicen Aniasis-san pues su nombre es imposible de decir para nosotros, elle escogió su nombre.

La única forma que se cuánto tiempo más o menos a pasado es por cómo me ha crecido el pelo, no estoy segura cuanto tiempo exactamente ha pasado desde mi nacimiento.

El entrenamiento y estudio continúan todos los días, pero seguir al viento y al instinto nunca parara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si tienen dudas pofavor pregunten, con gusto respondere sus dudas, comenten que le parece, los veo el proximo viernes o sabado


	3. conociendo a un ero-sennin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH POR DIOS!!   
> Conocí a jiraya, fue algo ridículo y curioso como paso, tranquilo que ya os explico

­­­

esto es que kano habla español, ingles o con los animales, puede der cualquiera de estos

* * *

así que el tiempo sigue, diría que ha pasado como, mmmm, 1 o 2 años tal vez menos tal vez más.

Que he hecho todo este tiempo.

Pues entrenar, aprender, convivir, sobrevivir. La verdad estoy muy feliz de estar con la manada

Lo que más me gusta en cuando nos quedamos en las aldeas, creo que he visitado más de la mitad de este mundo. Y si he estado en konoha, paso algo raro ahí, pero eso ya después lo sabrán mejor

* * *

**OH POR DIOS!!**

Conocí a jiraya, fue algo ridículo y curioso como paso, tranquilo que ya os explico

Estaba en una aldea, en compañía de momo, ya saben, la rutina, escuchar, tratar de hablar japonés conmigo misma, a ver si me hayo dinero, tal vez robar algo. Lo típico.

Después de un gran rato me empezaron a doler las nalgas, así que decidí levantarme y nomas caminar por ahí, a ver si hallo algo interesante ¨oye momo quieres ir a caminar por ahí¨ apunte a una dirección cualquiera ¨eh, ah sí porque no¨, dijo sin tomarle tanta importancia ¨bueno, andando pué´.¨

Empezamos a jugar y a hacer carreritas las dos, iba corriendo a toda velocidad y le iba a ganar, lo cual estoy muy orgullosa de ello ¨ehhhhhh, te estoy ganando, lero,le- ***PLAS!*** ¨ pero como diario tiene que pasar algo… me estampe contra un árbol

¨KANO, KANO! ESTAS BIEN!¨ Tenía un tono preocupada yo solo pude asentir mientras miraba el árbol con el que me estampe.

Iba a pararme y seguir, pero entre las ramas y hojas, muy escondido había alguien, con unos binoculares-algo, no pude distinguir quien era. Pero voltee a donde supongo que el sujeto miraba…eran unos baños termales…-¨pero que rayos?¨ -dije a mi misma oye momo espérame un momento, debo revisar algo¨ ¨si!¨.

Batallando trate de subir el árbol, si me raspe mucho, el árbol estaba alto y rasposo, pero después de mucha prueba y error y forcejeo, logre subir a la rama que estaba el sujeto, tenía un tipo de manto en la espalda blanco que no me dejaba ver su rostro. En todo este tiempo no se había dado cuenta que había subido y estaba a su lado, estaba muy absorto en su actividad

¨buenos días¨ dije más o menos fuerte y en su oreja, recibí muy mala respuesta ¨ **AHHHHHHH!** ¨ respondió, ¨ ** _ahhhhhh!_** ¨ conteste de igual manera pero más chillona

El tipo hizo un movimiento rápido haciendo que perdiera el equilibro, trato de agarrarse de algo pero solo logro cogerme a mí, así que caímos juntos de manera dolorosa al suelo, pero gracias a dios no recibí mucho daño por que el señor me protegió para que no cayera el encima mío.

¨ay ya yai, mi espalda.*huff*, ya estoy viejo… oye niña estas bien¨ comento muy tranquilo, como si no lo hubiera atrapado haciendo lo que hacía. Mientras él se quejaba del dolor yo me pare bien y acomode la cobija-vestido que traía, cuando me pregunto solo pude asentir, cuando finalmente lo vi al rostro me di cuenta quien era.

¨ **Jiraya!** ¨ Oh no… ¨si ese soy yo, así que has escuchado hablar de mí, jajá, tú has de ser-¨ y finalmente el me vio bien, solo sé que quedo viendo, me sentí muy nerviosa, estaba sucia, raspada, con una cobija como ropa. Básicamente parecía una niña de la calle… porque eso era.

Quería huir de ahí, pero mis piernas no me lo permitían, lo dos solo nos miramos a los ojos un largo momento, vi el mismo brillo que cuando me habían visto en el perro hamada cuando él me encontró, ´´-llévalo a la manada-´´ dijo una voz en mi cabeza, momo se acercó, yo creo que sintió lo mismo porque lo tomo de su pantalón y empezó a jalarlo, instantáneamente reaccione y le tome la mano tratando de jalarlo pero ambas somos pequeñas no lo movimos ni un centímetro.

* * *

**Pov Jiraya**

Estaba en un árbol contemplando el cuerpo de las mujeres en los baños termales, _no las espio,_ solo las aprecio desde una lejanía y sin que ellas sepan

¨ **buenos días** ¨

¨ **AHHHHHHHH!** ¨ ¨ ** _ahhhhhhhh!¨_**

Solté mis binoculares que tenía instantáneamente, voltee a confrontar la persona que me había descub- quiero decir molestado,… pero se me torció el tobillo. Traté de agarrarme de algo para no caer, lo único que tuve tiempo de agarrar fue a la persona –que ahora se es una niña- de los hombros.

Fue el impacto más _doloroso_ que he tenido, esta niña es muy **pesada ¨** ay ya yai, mi espalda.*huff*, je, ya estoy viejo… oye niña estas bien **¨** pregunté después de haber recobrado el aliento de que ella se hubiera bajado de encima mío, no recibí una respuesta, ¨tienes suerte de que no te haya aplastado en tremenda caída¨ comente para aligerar el ambiente solo obtuve esta respuesta¨ **Jiraiya!** ¨

Me sorprendió que supiera quien era… de seguro era un fan de mis libros, aunque… está muy pequeña para leer eso ¨sí ese soy yo, así que has escuchado hablar de mí, jajá, tú has de ser-¨

Me levante y finalmente la vi bien.

Era muy pequeña tal vez rondando los tres años, estaba un poco desnutrida, su cabello estaba sucio y enredado, no tenía ropa, solo un manto entrado como un tipo vestido, este estaba muy sucio y con pelaje de animales pegados a él, nos miramos a los ojos y pude ver una chispa en ellos, instantáneamente un perro pequeño se me acerca y me empieza a jalar el pantalón, trate de sacudirlo para que lo dejara, pero la niña se me acercó y me tomo de la mano, tratando de jalar me a algún lugar obviamente no lograrían moverme, pero si me dejaron muy confundido ¨eh, que estás haciendo?¨ pregunté ya muy confundido, la niña me miró con admiración pero temor y confusión ¨ehh… él…conmigo, manada!, ven, conmigo..po-porfa-porfavor!, Aniasis-san hablar, tú y manada ¨

la niña trató de comunicarse, tenía una voz rasposa como si no le hubieran a enseñado a hablar, sus palabras no eran muy coherentes que digamos, pero entendí que alguien me estaba buscando y la habían mandado a ella. Esta ¨manada¨ supongo que es su familia. Al ver que no me iba a mover, se para y me suelta, voltea como a todos lados buscando algo, luego silba, pero el silbido era como una melodía, largo y estirado, en partes subió muy agudo, parecía muy complicado para que una niña pequeña pudiera producirlo, pero ella lo hizo.

Ella pausa y espera oyendo, voltea a verme y trata de hablar de nuevo ¨ yo…tu…seguir, me… diosa, camino, tu acoger, ven por favor, seguir. Viento. Junto. Manada.¨ no entendía nada de lo que decía.

De repente apareció un venado, pensé que chocaría contra mí, pero no. De alguna manera termine como un costal de papas en su lomo, no sé por qué no reaccione más rápido.

Todo el camino grité, trate de alejarme o hacerlo parar, pero una fuerza sobre mí me lo impedía. Más rápido que decir la palabra pervertido, me aleje de la aldea y ya estábamos navegando por el bosque profundo.

Este debió ser el plan de algún enemigo ninja para atraparme, distraerme y luego raptarme, porque no pensé en eso antes, aggggh, debo ser más cuidadoso, trataba de aprenderme el camino, pero mi cerebro no me lo permitía, debo estar bajo de alguna influencia de algún tipo de jutsu de esa niña.

Pero de repente el venado paro de golpe, lo que llevo que me saliera volando de su lomo y me estampara contra algún árbol.

Todo se oscureció por un momento y vi sombras a mi alrededor, de repente apareció una mujer con los mejores atributos que eh visto, solo pude observar-la mientras se sentaba a mi lado y ...

* * *

Había tratado de llevarlo yo misma pero finalmente me puse a pensar de manera racional, busque ayuda tal vez habría cerca algún miembro de la manada, siempre que esta _mos en una aldea,_ muchos integrantes van a la aldea a encontrar recursos, yo soy de esos que siempre van a las aldeas.

Como a dos cuadras vi un cuervo, que era parte de la manada, estaba pensando cómo hablarle, estaba muy lejos y sé que no me escucharía si le grito, mas bien le asustaría, se me ocurrió silbar, básicamente le comunique **¨ oye cuervo-kun encontré a alguien para la manada, está muy grande y no podemos moverlo solas, busca ayuda por favor¨** creo que si me escuchó porque en seguida salió volando, si no funciona tratare de convencer a Jiraya de seguirme, pero mi japonés sigue siendo malo, así que espero que me entienda bien.

¨ehh… el…conmigo, manada!, ven, conmigo..po-porfa-porfavor!, Aniasis-san hablar, tú y manada ¨ trate de usar la mayor cantidad de palabras para hacerlo coherente pero por su expresión veo que no me explique bien, muy lejos escuche gritos y pasos rápidos, como de caballo, así que supongo que mi noticia llegó, Jiraiya también volteo, pero no reaccionó tan rápido así que se lo llevaron de corbata, solo pude escuchar sus gritos

¨bueno momo nos toca correr¨ comunique con una expresión cansada ¨no quiero correr ahora¨ ¨ pero teníamos que correr y alcanzarlos, así que teníamos que empezar que el lugar está un poco lejos.¨

* * *

Llegamos como tres horas después.

Se preguntaran porque, _puessss,_ primero si me raspe bien feo que subir el árbol y me había cortado un poco la plantilla de los pies, y la caída me había dejado con un fuerte dolor de espalda, no sé cómo los personajes les pueden golpear y aun así después siguen caminando, a mí me duele como **Ptm**

Si al principio empezamos a correr, pero apenas habíamos llegado a la entrada del bosque y enserio el dolor fue insoportable así que empezamos a caminar a pausas

Cuando llegamos me topé con una escena que jamás creí ver

…

Aniasis y jiraiya se estaban besando.

ANIASIS. Y. JIRAIYA.

.ESTABAN.

**BESANDO!!**

No saben. El horror. Que fue ver eso

De plano me quedé en shock, luego hice un sonido como de un ratón muriéndose mientras me ponía rojísima, luego quede más en shock.

Escucharon el ruido súper embarazoso que hice, Aniasis-san se separó de él. Me miró. Sonrió. Y empezó a caminar hacia mí, Jiraiya estaba como en un estado de alucinación, lo vi medio ido (cofcofydurocofcof).

¨hola querida, cómo te fue¨ aún estaba en shock ¨oh, si Jiraiya será tu sensai ya lo he arreglado, será parte de la manada hasta que yo diga, le enseñaran las técnicas y el estilo de vida los demás ya saben, bueno querida ya me voy, adiós querida  ¨ me dio un beso en la frente, volteo con Jiraiya se despido, como súper inocente y continuó su camino

* * *

Ya cuando estuve mejor y Jiraiya se recompuso de su _situación_ fui hacia él, y el inicio la plática.

¨así que… se de tu situación… y te voy a enseñar a leer, hablar y escribir¨ pausa ¨ ** _WHATT?, QUE?¨_** Esa fue mi primera reacción, luego sonreí, no pude contener la felicidad, esto es algo que he querido eso desde que llegué aquí, extraño leer, y si sé que sonará bien nerd, pero extraño escribir y leer. Esto me recuerda a un anime que se llama ascendance of a bookworm (vayan lo a ver esta bien chido), -oh sí es cierto, nunca lo terminaré de ver, que sad ;-; - pensé.

Pero bueno, estaba muy feliz que lo abrace, él se retractó un poco pero de forma un poco incómoda me devolvió el abrazo, y estaba muy feliz de ello, uno de mis héroes me estaba abrazando y me iba a enseñar. Fue un sueño hecho realidad

¨bien pues, tenemos que conseguirte ropa y un baño¨ eso si me impacto.

Regresamos a la aldea pero jiraiya me cargo el camino, momo no pudo venir, pero me quiso acompañar una conejita que se llama haru, si cuando de recién aprendí esto me reí.

* * *

Llegamos a unas aguas termales, todo se veía muy bonito y brillante, creo que me brillaron los ojos estar ahí, jiraiya solo me miro y dio una risita mientras hablaba con una de las señoras.

¨así que, ehh. _Kano? Verdad?¨-_ asentí con la cabeza -¨bien, esta mujer *apunta a la mujer mientras la mira de pies a cabeza* te va a dar un baño, bien?, te van a hacer otras cosas, mientras tanto yo voy a buscarte ropa, cuando terminen yo voy a estar aquí, entendiste?¨ asentí de nuevo múltiples veces pero luego levante a haru la coneja haciendo cara de –y que van a hacer con ella- ¨oh, tu conejita, _bien, no lo había pensado_ , está bien si le dan un baño a la coneja también?¨ ¨no señor, no tenemos permitido hacer eso aquí¨ ¨*huff*, bien¨

¨oye haru está bien si te quedas con jiraiya¨ ¨claro, no veo problema¨

Le di a haru ¨me la llevo?¨ asentí de nuevo y tomé la mano de la señora mientras me despedía con la mano de él.

* * *

La niña de otra época miraba fascinada todo, afuera era bonito, pero adentro era mejor.

La dirigieron a un cuarto separado donde le quitaron su cobija-vestido, dándole una mirada de tristeza, le metieron a una bañera calientita. Echandole agua en su cabello y enjuagándole el cuerpo, el agua salía **_café café!,_** más de lo que la niña pensó que saldría

Le tallaron el cuerpo y cuando estuvieron satisfechas sacaron a la niña y drenaron el agua, está temblaba por el repentino cambio de temperatura, tardaron un momento para volver a llenar la tina, y continuaron con su trabajo, pero esta vez hachando líquidos al agua.

Tallaron su cuerpo con jabón. Tardaron una gran cantidad de tiempo con su cabello, que mojado, le llegaba a media espalda y un poco más abajo.

¨oh niña, pero que bonito pelo tienes, deberías de lavártelo más seguido¨¨mira qué bonito se te vería limpio y suelto, tendrías mucho pegue con los niños¨ ¨oh calla rubí, que ella aún es muy pequeña para eso¨ ¨ _qué?_ Yo solo digo _¨_

* * *

Y continuaron hablando y hablando, solo las escuche mientras me bañaban. Me relajé y comencé a jugar con las burbujas y a hacer figuras con ellas.

No saben cuanta tentación tenía de comerme el jabón, no sé porque quería hacerlo, pero las señoras no me dejaron y lo alejaron lo más posible de mí, yo solo continúe jugando y divirtiéndome, actuando _como una niña de mi edad._

¨oye niña y el señor, que es de ti?¨ preguntó la más joven de las dos, tendría entre unos 25 o 30 años, no se reconocer edades

¨mi maestro, me enseña hablar¨ ¨ohhh, ya veo, y es amable contigo?¨ solo asentí múltiples veces con la cabeza riendo al mismo tiempo.

Y así me empezó a hablar y yo medio le conteste con mi vocabulario limitado, a veces se me salían palabras en español pero creo que no se dieron cuenta, sin querer queriendo creo que le conseguí una presa a Jiraiya.

* * *

Las mujeres terminaron de bañar a kano después de una larga sesión, y empezaron a secar de manera muy delicada.

Vieron que tenía heridas en su cuerpo y preocupadas preguntaron ¨oye pequeña, cómo te hiciste todo esto¨ dijeron en tono amable y tranquilo. Kano se miró abajo y frunció el ceño poquito para posteriormente levantar la vista y muy animadamente contestar ¨yo, entrenar para ser kunoichi, corro mucho, malo que tropiezo mucho, muy triste¨ contestó tranquila y segura

Las mujeres solo asintieron ante el adorable sueño que tenía la niña, y continuaron con su trabajo, le humectaron la piel y trataron muchas de las heridas que la niña traía, sobandole de manera tan delicada que casi ni le dolió.

¨bueno pequeña, esta ropa¨ señala a las prendas que traía ¨te las trajo tu maestro, bien, quédate quieta mientras te arreglamos bien bonita¨

La ropa era negra y roja con estampado tipo marmoleada., parecía como si fuera escamosa, pero en realidad era de un tipo de tela que se estira conforme creces, muy útil pero muy cara.

Le pusieron la camisa levantándole las manos y le pusieron su pantalón. La llevaron a una silla alta y le trenzaron la parte de enfrente del cabello, haciendo como una corona con este, le pusieron broches y si le estiraron el cabello.

¨mira pero que bonita te ves, pareces una _princesa_ ¨ le dijeron mientras la colocaron enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo, esta solo se miraba de arriba para abajo, abajo para arriba y de derecho y de revés, se miraba sorprendida de su apariencia

* * *

Cuando me pusieron enfrente del espejo, me sorprendí. No podía creer que esa niña que copiaba cada uno de mis movimientos fuera yo.

Me lleno la emoción y sentía que querría llorar, era la primera vez que me miraba, claro me miraba en el reflejo del agua cuando estaba con la manada, pero no es lo mismo

No me parecía a ka-chan ni a tou-san, no me parecía a mi mama.

Era pequeña me sentía y miraba muy pequeña en ese espejo frío con tantas miradas que me miraban como desfilaba enfrente del espejo, por ahora no les preste atención, cuando me bañaron vi claramente todas mis heridas y entendí un poco su concierne ante ellas.

Me acerque y toque el vidrio, mientras miraba mi rostro, tenía cara de bebe, oh es cierto aun soy una bebe.

Mire mi rostro, redondo, nariz pequeña pero esponjada, no se de labios pero eran rositas, _rositas,_ tenía piel quemada por el sol, pero en mi rostro tenía las más leves pequas, y muchos lunares que parecían cagadas de mosca

ya sabía que tenía cabello negro, pero ahora que lo tengo limpio, note que tenía como reflejos morados y amarillos, no que fuera de ese color, pero que con la luz de las lámparas, mi cabello daba reflejos morados y amarillos, bueno no sé si me explico.

Mire mis ojos, siempre cambiantes, ( _ka-chan_ ) forma de almendra, tenía doble parpado, pestañas medio largas para una niña pero nada fuera de lo común.

La ropa no picaba pero se sentía raro traerla, no estaba acostumbrado a ella, había voz que me decía que me la quitara **inmediatamente,** trate de ignorarlo. Me dieron unas sandalias, que, se no usare diario. Los zapatos, esos si tardaría mucho tiempo en acostumbrarme, aparte de que de seguro me saldrían más ampollas de las que ya tengo.

La niña se retiró les espejo, miro a las mujeres y afirmó que ya estaba lista, la llevaron afuera, donde empezaba a atardecer y los últimos rayos del sol se despedían.

* * *

Ahí en unas sillas se situaba el nuevo sensei, jiraiya.

Conversaba muy animada y coquetamente con una de las mujeres del lugar, no está más decir que esta lo mandó a la ****

¨jiraiya-san¨ dijo la mujer más joven ¨terminamos… bien el costo seria $----, tenemos descuentos en productos de limpieza e higiene, nuestro servicio para clientes suscrito es-¨

¨NoNoNo, gracias así está bien, tenga.¨ sacó dinero se la dio a la mujer, tomó a Kano de la mano mientas de la otra traía un bolso con una conejita y otras cosas.

¨jiraiya-sensei, a donde vamos…huimos de algo¨ iban a paso veloz con jiraiya arrastrando a la niña que a duras penas le seguía el paso

¨nononono… bueno si¨-.png quiero añadir- ¨ehh, tengo un cuarto pagado, ya es muy tarde como para que te vayas con tus animales sola, dormirás ahí por hoy, mañana discutimos lo que la _oh tan bella diosa_ me dijo¨

Yo solo asentí y dejé que me llevara, confié en él pues aparte de ser un personaje principal. Podrá ser un pervertido, pero no un pedófilo.

* * *

Llegamos a su cuarto, me puso una de esas camas de visitantes en el piso para que durmiera. Me acosté ahí pero esa cosa era demasiado suave para mí. He había desacostumbrado a las camas, tome mi cobija (que me habían regresado ya seca y limpia, olía bien bonito) y la almohada y las puse en el piso para dormir

¨nee, me hubieras dicho que dormirías así, ahora tengo que guardar el futon de nuevo¨

Solo lo escuche mientras lentamente dormía y soñaba con una vida, que nunca volverá a ser mía.


	4. los caminos de la vida no son como yo pensaba

esto es que hablan en español/inglés o con telepatía, cualquiera de esas es correcto.

* * *

* * *

Al día siguiente discutieron algunas cosas, con la barrera de comunicación fue un poco difícil, pero llegaron a un acuerdo, constituía en ir con la manada, jiraiya le enseñaría a hablar primero luego todo lo demás, si tenía una misión, él se iría a lidiar con eso, le dejaría ¨tarea¨. Cuando estuvieran en un poblado el dormiría ahí, kano podía acompañarlo si quería, pero no está obligada a hacerlo.

Así estuvieron de acuerdo, la manada aún se quedaría un par de días más ahí, pues aun no llegaba el llamado. Así que jiraiya siguió rentando y quedándose en la aldea espiando a más mujeres bonitas. Mientras kano le comunicaba a la manada el acuerdo que hicieron jiraiya y ella, estuvieron todos de acuerdo, pues, porque no.

* * *

¨bien, ahora di refrigerador¨ ¨reeeee,phriiii,,ggera,dor¨

¨bien, pero la fff se hace poniendo la lengua de ** manera¨

Hagan de cuenta que toda esta conversación sucede en japonés.

¨jiraiya-sensei ya se medió hablar bien, aunque aún mi pronunciación es mala, ya me enseña a leer y escribir por favor¨ pregunto kano esperanzada de que acepte, un ¨no¨ fue la única respuesta del maestro y lo sería por algún tiempo.

Ya había pasado tiempo, exactamente cuánto, no te sabría decir, pero kano ya podía sostener una larga conversación, aunque complicandose con algunas palabras difíciles o equivocándose de significado confundiendo una cosa por otra, creando situaciones muy divertidas, la pronunciación también se le complicaba.

Cuando jiraiya le mandaban misiones y se tenía que ir, le dejaba a kano un kanji que se aprendiera y le dejaba un cuaderno para que lo aprendiera a escribir, escribiendo una y otra vez hasta que le saliera bien.

Básicamente ese era su enseñanza, jiraiya no sabía cómo enseñar esto. Si kano no estuviera en la situación en la que esta, no creo que le hubiera logrado enseñar nada. Aunque kano sería buena maestra porque sin querer queriendo le enseñó a jiraiya inglés y luego español aunque solo hablarlo.

Ella sabía que él lo documentaba para usarlo después, aunque no es como si a ella le importara, es obvio que ella no sabía lo que significaba saber un idioma que no existía incluyendo su escritura y todo eso, porque si escribía, pero no en japonés, y más que nada eran cosas tontas a decir verdad.

* * *

Gracias a jiraiya puedo entrar ahora en aldeas más grandes, como por ejemplo, no pude entrara a konoha porque primero las paredes y luego los guardias, pero jiraiya era uno de los legendario sannin, así que si eso trae beneficios

Fuimos a la tierra del agua, toda la manada, hacía frio, pero había humanos que habían permanecido en la manada y nos dieron ráete a todos, cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos, no hubo uno solo que se quedara atrás. Nos asentamos en una cueva calientita, a lo lejos se veía una aldea y jiraiya quería ir a ver si conseguía posada ahí. Así que lo acompañe.

Hacía mucho frío, lo bueno que mi cobija me mantiene calientita.

¨qué le dijeron jiraiya-sensei¨ ¨nee, pues nada, a este paso tendré que dormir en la cueva con los demás animales¨ dijo burlón ¨oye no es tan malo, todos dormimos juntos en una pila y no hace mucho frío¨

¨siii, pero tú no quieres dormir ahí, si quisieras ahí estaría ahora, pero prefieres acompañarme y dormir en un lugar que si sea agradable, o me equivoco¨ estaba sonriendo con mueca claramente disfrutando que estaba en lo correcto porque kano no le dijo nada, lo cual significaba que el tenía razón y francamente a quién no le gusta tener la razón

Estaban en la Aldea oculta de la niebla, había habido una guerra o algo así, este lugar me resulta familiar, pero no puedo poner mi dedo en ello, está en la punta de la lengua pero por más que piense no puedo recordar.

Jiraiya entro a un lugar a ver si podía conseguir un cuarto, kano se quedaría afuera por qué, a decir verdad solo estorba. Así que decidió quedarse afuera.

Jiraiya le había regalado un cuaderno y unos crayones baratos, así que ahí la veías haciendo garabatos y sketches de cosas y personas que pasaban, batallaba pues no tenía la misma movilidad que en su vida pasada pero si le quedaban los dibujos muy bien para ser de una niña de tal vez 4 años

Estaba dibujando cuando escucho un sonido del callejón al lado, le dio curiosidad y se paró a ver que era, obviamente no se puso a pensar en los peligros de hacer eso, porque aparte de aun ser una niña pequeña, estaba aburrida.

* * *

Había un niño de tal vez 8 años, con ropa muyyy delgada para este clima, estaba buscando alimento en un basurero y no se había percatado de que kano estaba cerca hasta que esta piso un pedazo de plástico que hizo mucho ruido.

El niño saltó, listo para defenderse de algún peligro pero solo vio a una niña que lo veía curiosa y con preocupación en sus ojos, este se tranquilizó un poco pero aun así estaba listo para atacar.

¨tienes frio?¨ pregunto kano a el niño que solo la miro ¨si tienes frío verdad… estas bien.¨ pregunto de nuevo esta ves acercándose más al niño que solo la miraba.

¨no muy hablador, bueno pues, yo soy kano mucho gusto¨ sostuvo su mano para saludar al niño el cual solo la miro ¨oh, no tienes que contestar, pero bueno, mira sé que no te conozco… pero puedo ver que tienes frío pero…¨ cada palabra la decía lenta como penando en que decir, haciendo una decisión difícil para ella ¨…pero, te doy mi cobija¨ el niño solo la miro preguntándose -porque?-

¨por qué te preguntarás pues, no sé, pero creo que tú la necesitas más que yo así que ten¨ se la dio pasándola sobre sus hombros del niño ¨sé que no es mucho, me gustaría ayudarte más, pero por favor cuídala mucho, era de mi ka-chan y significa mucho para mí, si alguna nos vemos de nuevo me la regresaras verdad, lo prometes? ¨ el niño no contestó solo la miro.

¨ **KANNOO!!!,** ¨ grito jiraiya ¨oh ya me llaman, bueno adiós, no te preocupes **todo va a estar bien!¨** le dijo mientras está corría a encontrarse con su sensei.

El niño solo sonrió, la primer ves que lo hacía desde hace mucho, poco después se consiguió a un sensei, nunca olvido de la niña que lo ayudó una vez hace mucho tiempo, el no sabía que la volvería a ver en una batalla que casi le costaría la vida.

Haku sonrió a sí mismo, sin saber lo que le deparaba en el futuro

* * *

Kano regreso con su maestro el cual no mencionó la falta de la cobija que por alguna razón siempre traía encima aunque hiciera calor.

Y siguieron su camino con plática sin sentido

* * *

¨ _PERO JIRAIYA_!!, POR FAVOR, SOLO UNO lo juro, un movimiento ninja o algo, _por favor!¨_ kano arrastraba sus parabas y haciendo berrinche, ella solo quería ver un poco de este mundo, que hasta ahora no había visto nada de el y sus característicos movimientos.

¨NO, NO Y NO aun eres muy pequeña para eso, ahora ve a otro lado que ahorita estoy ocupado.¨ dijo mientras escribía nuevo libro de icha icha, que hace uno momento había regresado de hacer su investigación.

¨hump*¨ kano siendo kano, hace un tiempo apenas había empezado a aprender palabras simples, y ya creyéndose mucho, había tomado un libro de jutsus de su sensei mientras este estaba haciendo su investigación, desde hace tiempo había tratado de descifrar el contenido y había empezado con lo básico pero tenía miedo de avanzar y meter la pata, por eso esperaba convencer a jiraiya que le enseñara.

Después de unos días de mucho practicar tuvo confianza en que podía lograrlo.

¨ **BIEN VIEJO OBSERVA!!** ¨ grito cuando vio que el sannin había terminado lo que hacía

Se puso en la posición que había practicado por mucho tiempo

¨pero qué haces!¨ le grito jiraiya cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacer

¨ **solar flare jutsu** ¨ si era de dragon ball y ella había confundido el nombre pensando que era casi igual pues tenían la misma función, el movimiento de las manos no era el mismo.

En cuanto jiraiya escucho eso se tapó los ojos y trato de caminar hacia su alumna, no vio la luz característica de este movimiento. Abrió los ojos para ver a su alumno con los ojos apretados. El movimiento era muy complicado eh casi imposible de lograr para una niña como ella.

¨ _sabía que esto pasaría,_ YA obre los ojos, te dije, ya vez!¨

Kano abrió los ojos pero todo seguía oscuro y entro en pánico, después de un momento su maestro se percató de su mirada y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía

Instantáneamente su mano se fue a su seño que ahora estaba fruncido

¨por esta razón no te deje hacer eso, huff*, bien escucha, tengo una misión, no se dé cuanto tiempo, el jutsu durará de unos días a unas semanas depende de la cantidad de chakra que usaste no pasa de eso, crees poder soportar estar sola y ciega por ese tiempo¨

Kano casi le da un ataque de pánico en ese momento pero escuchar a jiraiya tan relajado y tranquilo la tranquilizó a ella después de todo, si jiraiya decía eso de seguro era verdad

¨…ehhhhh _si? Creo…_ si¨

Jiraiya solo asintió pero no es como si su alumna supiera eso ¨bien me tengo que ir ya, ni creas que te salvaste¨

Y se fue a la aldea

-no es como si no pudiera- pensaba kano mientras estaba acostada

Momo estaba a su lado acostada y una serpiente se había enredado en su pierna, una tarde normal.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde la partida de jiraiya. Había usado este suceso para aprender a moverse, quería aprender ecolocación como toph de avatar, solo digamos que ha trompeado y golpeándose más veces de lo que esperaba, ni siquiera con la ayuda de los murciélagos había podido mejorar, pero por ló menos ya sabía un poco.

* * *

Escucho unos sonidos de pasos a lo lejos, al principio no pensó mucho en ello, podía haber más animales de la manada por ahí merodeando pero momo se puso tensa y escuchó una voz que se le hacía vagamente familiar

¨ _y bien_ ¨

Puso escuchar eso hablaban en susurros como si no quisieran que los descubrieran, kano de levanto y con cuidado se acercó a donde creía que estaban

¨llevan armas¨ le preguntó a sus acompañantes

¨creo que no… espera creo que logro ver unas estrellas ninja¨

¨bien momo informar a los jefes de esto… yuki tú me acompañas¨ yuki era la serpiente

Momo se fue corriendo a avisar, kano no podía hacer mucho con su situación, pero le dijo a yuki que se acercara y los asustara, digo, era una serpiente no es como si fuera muy difícil

Bien esto fue lo que paso, vieron a la serpiente y quisieron matarla pero ella era muy escurridiza, así que no le hicieron nada, mientras estaban distraídos kano recordó una de las trampas que había en el árbol de a un lado, así que grito para llamarles la atención eran tres así que por lo menos uno vino y de pura suerte activo la trampa, sus amigos se acercaron kano uso la carta de niña pequeña ciega y asustada y se la creyeron

¨buaaaaa,* snif,* snif*, no me ataquen por favor, quien quiera que sean.¨ dijo kano tratando de actuar lo más creíble posible, estos solo bajaron sus armas, pero kano no sabía eso.

Kano no estaba mensa, sabía lo que hacía, si eran malos y la trataban de matar a pesar de ser pequeña y estar indefensa, yuki los envenenaría y se morían, pero si no la atacaban, pues todo estaba bien.

¨tranquila pequeña no vamos a hacerte nada¨ dijo un chico

¨enserio?¨ pregunto tratando de ser lo más infantil posible

¨no¨ ¨bien¨ kano se levantó rápidamente y estiro la mano para saludar no sabía dónde estaban pero la chica se dio cuenta de que era ciega así que tomo su mano.

¨ehhh, un poquito de ayuda aquí arriba¨ dijo el chico que seguía boca abajo en el árbol

¨ya te oímos¨ el otro chico lanzó una kunai a la soga que se rompió y el chico cayó con un fuerte tun* al suelo

¨yyyy, que hacen en el bosque, son ninjas?, son fugitivos?, ohohoh, son ninjas fugitivos malos?! ohhh¨ kano activo la carta de niña imperativa, no dejaba contestar a los sujetos.

¨…ehhh, algo así¨, contestó el chico que antes estaba en el árbol mientras los otros dos miraban a la niña con un poco de ternura

* * *

Lo que pasó después fue esto.

Llego uno de los líderes, kano le informo que no eran un peligro y no iban a matar a nadie, yuki estuvo enredada en su mano todo en tiempo.

Cuando kano estuvo sentada con estas personas, ya más tranquilos todos, sintió una sensación como de, como de protección, estas personas eran importantes.

¨y tienen donde quedarse¨ pregunto kano.

¨mmm, no, no tenemos suficiente dinero para eso¨- contesto la chica

¨oh!, pues yo conozco una cueva por si les interesa¨ dijo kano

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo no tuvieron nada mejor en el momento así que kano los escolto a una cueva no muy lejos, todo el camino no soltó la mano de uno de las personas, y yuki no la abandono en ningún momento.

* * *

Los chicos eran divertidos, el tímido sabia muchas cosas y hablaba con el diario, incrementó mucho su rango de palabras.

La chica sabía muchos movimientos ninja, era muy fuerte, casi no hablaba y era un poco seria pero era una buena persona.

El otro chico era muy hablador y divertido, sabía mucho y quería proteger mucho a sus amigos.

No hablaban de sus planes cuando yo estaba ahí, sé que hablaban cosas importantes, pero la verdad no me importa mucho, lo poco que escuche no era muy coherente, pero meh*.

Hablábamos mucho y me enseñaron unas cuantas cosas de defensa personal, estaba ciega así que fue un poquito difícil aprender de ellos, sentía que les daba pena pero estoy acostumbrada a ello,

Aunque solo se quedaron conmigo solo dos semanas sentí como si los conociera toda la vida, antes de irse la chica me dio un clip de pelo, tenía como un tipo de flor en ella, con eso me pude quitar un poco del pelo que siempre me molestaba fuera de mi rostro.

Después de que se fueron recupere la visión pero no se me quito el sentimiento de que ellos eran importantes, era como si hubiera olvidado algo que no sé qué es, no le tome mucha importancia porque después llegó jiraiya y para aprender a leer mejor, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ponerme a leer sus libros que él había escrito ** _, todos y cada uno,_** creo que ese fue su ¨castigo hacia mí por lo del jutsu¨ pero, fíjense no eran nada mal, eh leído mejor smut que lo que el escribió, a decir verdad

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo y ya había mejorado considerablemente en mi lectura y escritura, ya estábamos en la época más calurosa del verano y estábamos toda la manada pasando por la tierra de la arena, cuando a jiraiya le habían mandado los de la hoja a negociar algo con los de la arena.

“OH,oh puedo ir contigo por favor” pregunto kano emocionada de ir a otra aldea

“no sé, esto durará tal vez unas semanas, meses a la mucho, y ya sabes las reglas de kokoroari”- le respondió su maestro

“quien es kokoroari?”, kano inclinó su cabeza como los perros

“pues la diosa” “te refieres a Aniasis-san” “pues si” “ y por qué le dices así” “ehh, nomas, BUENO, al fin de cuentas ya sabes lo que dijo”

“oh hohoho, tranquilos pequeños, kano si puede ir contigo jiraiya querido, sería lo mejor” un canario pequeño se acercó y este indudable mente era la diosa que ahora era un dios.

Jiraiya no se paniquio al verlo así, esta vez, la primera vez si pego un grito, pero si bien fuerte. Pero cuando escucho esto del dios solo rodo los ojos.

“biennn, kano vendrá conmigo, pero y cómo vamos a regresar con la manada cuando esto termine”. Preguntó el sennin un poco escéptico de cómo irían las cosas

“fácil, solo siguen su instinto y los hallaran” respondió el dios como si fuera obvio “oh por cierto, momo y yuki se quedarán contigo” agrego para posteriormente dirigirse a otros animales y decirles cosas

“bueno ya oyó sensei, andando a esa aldea” kano le dijo a jiraiya mientras momo, yuki y posteriormente ella, se despedían de su manada que no verían en algún tiempo, jiraiya solo recogió sus cosas y siguieron su camino

* * *

Tardaron un día entero en encontrar la dichosa aldea, el sol era mucho y todos estaban cansados y acalorados por el sol, en cuanto llegaron y lo guardias inspeccionaron, hicieron todo el papeleo y les dieron su cuarto, entraron y cayeron como moscas, jiraiya a la cama y kano en un sillón, momo se durmió junto a ella, yuki solo se acomodó, ella no estaba muy cansada, como era ya de muy noche, todos durmieron ya mañana verían lo que harían.

Al día siguiente jiraiya fue a ver al kazekage y ver esos negocios, kano y momo se quedaron dormidas toda la tarde y yuki fue a explorar, no pasó mucho ese día. Pero… no todo iba a ser paz en su estadía.


	5. el niño de la arena.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kano conoce a un personaje un tanto reconosido, y se despide de otros.
> 
> contiene lenguaje un poco fuerte.  
> os he avisado...

esto es hablando en español, ingles o con alguien de la manada/animales -estos son pensamientos- todos los pensamientos de kano están en español. 

* * *

* * *

“vamos déjame ir contigo, estoy aburrida en este cuarto, quiero ir a ver por favor!!”, ya llevaban unos días y kano no había podido salir a ver, por alguna razón jiraiya no la dejaba, aunque anteriormente en otras aldeas si había podido salir sola “momo quiere salir a caminar, vamos!, por favor!” hacia un casi berrinche

“bien, te llevare al parque y ahí te quedas hasta que termine por el día, entendiste” le dijo jiraiya rindiéndose

“SI!, sisisi, entendí” contestó rápidamente kano contenta de ya poder salir, momo daba vueltas emocionada también

“bueno andando”

* * *

Habían llegado al parque que igual como todo ahí estaba lleno de arena donde los niños jugaban con sus cosas esas de control de arena, kano se sentó en una banca y sacó su rollo donde con un sello almacenaba todas sus cosas.

Se preguntaran porque tiene una cosa así una niña pequeña, pues después del incidente del jutsu de hace unos meses, jiraiya se había dado cuenta que la niña no iba a parar hasta aprender algo, no quería que ella se lastimara más, porque pues terminaría herida gravemente si no hacía algo, así que decidió enséñale el sello de almacenamiento, solo eso le enseñaría y kano estaba muy feliz por eso, estuvo practicando eso todo ese tiempo aparte de lo que jiraiya ya le estaba enseñando, el jutsu que la había dejado ciega había provocado que de vez en cuando tuviera puntos negros en su visión, nada exagerado pero si le molestaba mucho a la larga.

Regresando, sacó el rollo y de adentro de el su cuaderno pequeño y unos crayones, por alguna razón se le vino la mente la canción ¨el muchacho de los ojos tristes¨ y escribió lo poco que en ese momento se acordaba, posteriormente se puso a dibujar mientras momo corría y olía todo.

Trataba de mejorar en el dibujo y recordaba de su antigua vida que le habían dicho que para dibujar y aprender más debía a enseñarse a de construir las cosas en figuras y eso hacía, ya estaba mejorando en eso de dibujar, pero luego de un rato se aburrió, alzo sus cosas en una bolsa (solo sabía cómo sacar cosas del sello pero no meterlas) y fue a ver si alguien la juntaba para poder jugar con los otros niños, se levantó de la banca, se sacudió un poco y fue corriendo con el primer niño que vio para poder jugar

“puedo jugar?, a que juegan?”- pregunto kano a un niño.

“no!” el niño le gritó en la cara mientras se iba corriendo con sus amigos, kano no pensó mucho en ello y fue a ver si otros niños la juntaban, por alguna razón ninguno quiso.

Si esto le hubiera pasado en su vida anterior se hubiera puesto muy triste, pero ella ahora era otra persona, los niños son crueles, esto ya lo sabía, así que no se tomó muy a pecho sus palabras, de seguro no la juntan porque era nueva y parece que aquí ya todos o la mayoría ya se conocen.

En el centro había una fuente, ya tenía mucho calor, se sentó y metió los pies a la fuente con eso tan solo se refrescaba tantito pero bueno, ahí se quedó mirando a las pocas nubes que había, hasta que llego jiraiya más tarde y de fueron a su cuarto.

* * *

“y como te fue en el parque” le pregunto jiraiya mientras comían ramen en su cuarto de hotel.

“bien, aunque ningún niño me quiso juntar” contesto después de tragar el ramen, después de todo es de mala educación hablar con la boca abierta, o bueno eso le habían enseñado, es igual esa regla en Japón?

“oh ya veo… y aun así quieres ir ahí otra vez” su voz era de duda “si, por que no iría, este cuarto es aburrido y ya termine de leer tus libros y no quieres traer más… aparte, yo no vivo por ellos, ni me dan de comer, no tengo por qué tomármelo mucho a pecho”

“ oh es verdad, a veces se me olvida lo madura que eres aunque tengas.. Que serán…5 años????”

“no pos, que te digo” respondió de forma burlona mientras continuaban comiendo y haciendo conversación trivial.

* * *

Kano continúo yendo al parque y explorando más de la aldea, encontrando cosas divertidas y ser capaz de ver cosas de la cultura de esta aldea como sus bailes, esto era algo que le gustaba de poder ir a distintos lugares.

Los niños la empezaron a juntar y ella feliz jugaba con ellos.

Un día mientras jugaba en la arena, escucho un sonido como de un niño llorando, trato de ignorarlo porque ese no era asunto suyo, pero por algún motivo no podía. Se levantó y busco al niño.

Estaba sentado del lado opuesto de la fuente de donde ella se sentaba diario.

“estas bien?” pregunto con cuidado de no asustarlo “EH?” El niño era pelirrojo se parecía mucho a este,… como se llama, algo que rimaba con negligencia emocional,… bueno como sea.

“está bien si me siento aquí” el niño la miro esperanzado y asintió rápidamente “oh por cierto soy Kano” estiro su brazo para saludarlo el niño no tomo su mano “gaara” solo contesto

“ **gAarA** ” esto le sorprendió a kano, que este niño fuera uno de los personajes principales (o secundarios?) de naruto, el anime.

Gaara solo la miro triste sabiendo que ahora ella se alejaría como todos los demás niños…

“OH! Perdón, enserio disculpa, no quiera decirlo así, es solo, que… tienes cara de juan en mi opinión, je.je” trato de aligerar el ambiente.

Gaara que seguía pensando que lo iba a dejar solo, no la escucho bien lo que le dijo

“quieres jugar conmigo?” preguntó de repente kano, Gaara el escuchar esto se sorprendió y la vio a los ojos, realmente esperando que esto no fuera una broma, la niña no lo miraba con odio o pena, como todos los demás lo hacían, después de un largo rato de pensarlo acepto asintiendo con la cabeza “si!, genial!, ven toma mi mano” le dijo mientras está estiraba su mano, el niño titubeo en aceptarla, pero al final después de un poco de recelo la tomo, se sorprendió cuando su arena no reacciono y no creo una capa entre u mano y el de la niña, esto le asombro pero le alegro al mismo tiempo ya con una mejor actitud ambos fueron a jugar

* * *

“ah y también hice un nuevo amigo, se llama Gaara” le informo la pelinegra a su maestro, mientras estaban sentados viendo la televisión.

“hmmm. Gaara?.. hmmm, OH, el hijo menor del kazekage” recordó de repente el sabio pervertido

“SIP _P*,_ ese mero” contesto haciendo énfasis en la ¨P¨ con un pop “hn, ya veo, ten cuidado con el” le dijo con concercion en su voz “si ya sé, no te preocupes.”

* * *

Ahora que era amiga (o bueno eso le gustaba creer) de Gaara y se juntaba a jugar con él, los demás niños la evitaban, Gaara trato de disculparse y alegarse pero Kano no se lo permitió.

“puedes dejar de juntarte conmigo, puedes ir jugar con ellos, lo disfrutarías más” le dijo el pelirrojo a su nueva amiga, estaba muy feliz por eso, pero no quería que los demás la vieran como lo veían a él, ella había sido muy amable con él, y no se merecía eso.

“EH?!, por eso no te preocupes, aparte a quien le gustaría jugar con unos bullys, así está mejor, no quiero que se me peque lo enojón ni los piojos” bromeo Kano para hacer reír a su amigo, consiguió una risa discreta de él aunque no entendiera algunas palabras que dijo, estaba feliz de que ella fuera su amiga.

* * *

“y aquí nos estamos quedando a dormir” le dijo kano a su amigo Gaara.

“Ohhhh-” respondió mientras pasaban por la puerta del cuarto “si ya sé, no es mucho, pero tenemos donde dormir y estar” comento mientras le daba un mini tour del lugar, jiraiya no estaba y decidieron ir a al hotel donde se estaban hospedando ese día era uno particularmente caluroso para ambos y eso es mucho decir.

“esta es momo y esta yuki tranquilo, no te hace nada… a menos de que la provoques” levanto a los pobres animales al nivel de su cara, Gaara casi grita cuando vio a yuki, que bueno que no lo hizo.

“hm, que bonitos” trato de que su voz no le delatara que se había asustado “si verdad, bueno ya que etamos aquí, hay que jugar”

Jugaron al te, dibujaron eh como todo niño pequeño hicieron un desastre que después tuvieron que limpiar antes de que llegara el sensei pero valió totalmente la pena

* * *

Gaara y Kano se juntaban todos los días, o bueno cada que podían, avises no puede ir el pelirrojo porque su papa lo encierra en su casa o le pega o le hace cosas malas y su tio no puede hacer nada **, AGHGGH ODIO AL KAZEKAGE ESPERO QUE ALGUN DIA SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO COMO LA ESCORIA MALDITA QUE ES ¡!!**

“que dijiste?, Kano!” grito jiraiya desde la otra habitación donde se estaba preparando para salir “ehhhh?, NADA!” –oh shit lo dije y no solo lo pensé\- pensó la pequeña niña de otro mundo

Me da mucha tristeza avises como actúa Gaara, verán, yo soy una persona que le gusta tener contacto físico con los demás y sean abrazos, tomarse de las manos y cosas así, me gusta y me siento a gusto, así muestro yo mi afecto, sé que hay personas que les incomoda y cuando me lo hacen saber dejo de hacerlo porque les respeto, pero con Gaara es otra situación,

El que yo sepa, casi no recibe afecto, que no sea de parte de su tío, y se siente un poco incómodo por ello, yo enserio no sabia esto, así que ahí voy yo a abrazarlo, pero el comenzó a temblar y llorar, yo no sabía qué hacer, me aleje y trate de disculparme y esta vez pedirle el abrazo el cual el me concedió, me acerque a abrazarlo pero de manera más delicada, el me abrazo de poco en poco y fue como si se derritiera en mis brazos,

Poco a poco ha bajado sus barreras y ya es común que le tome la mano o lo abrace por los hombros o cosas así, pero aún me preocupa, él tiene miedo y quiero ayudarlo, pero sé que no tengo mucho tiempo aquí, creo que lo sabe y eso me da un poco de tristeza

_Que puedo hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor?_

* * *

“segura que vas a estar bien estando aquí sola?” preguntó jiraiya a su alumna después de que esta se enfermara por el sol, al esta, mojarse y no cambiarse y ponerse ropa seca, aparte de que su visión estaba desde hace tiempo muy mala dejándola otra vez casi ciega

“ _yaa!_ sensei, voy a estar bien, se va a quedar conmigo yuki y momo, si necesito algo momo ira por usted, ya váyase pue´ que kazekage-baka al rato no le va a dejar terminar con ese trato por el cual llevamos tanto tiempo aquí”

“jeje, mmm tienes razón” se rio por lo bajo de cómo se alumna había llamado al kazekage “bien, hum, ya me voz” la miro un poco con preocupación, ya había estado enferma antes, pero nunca había sido así de malo

“ey, si **, OH!, SI VEZ A GAaRA DILE QUE ESTOY ENFERMA Y NO** VOY cofcof* _poder ir”_ se le reseco la garganta en la última parte mientras le informaba cuando este iba de salida.

En cuanto salió dejo de actuar y se desplomo en la cama, sentía ganas de vomitar, lo bueno es que aun lado de ella había un bote por si esto pasaba, se sentía caliente y sudorosa, sentí vértigo y dolor de cabeza, ellos creían que estaba enferma por mojarse y no secarse, pero en realidad estaba enferma por que darse en la aldea y haber agarrado un virus extranjero que su cuerpo aún estaba combatiendo.

Dejen les explicó, cuando alguien viaja a una ciudad nueva y se queda ahí por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a los virus del lugar y reaccionara de manera distinta, a Kano no le había pasado esto de manera tan exagerada en este universo porque sus defensas, simplemente antes no era tanto y estaba en constante movimiento, pero esto apenas ahora paso y ella tendrá que soportarlo.

**Plaf,plaf,plaf TOCARON LA PUERTA**

Momo estaba ladrando como loca, lo que hacía que le doliera más la cabeza a Kano, yuki abrió la puerta de manera muy ágil.

Era Gaara que después de enterarse de la situación de su amiga fue con su tío a pedirle medicina y ayuda. Gaara entro, pero no vio que nadie le abrió, aun así paso y vio a su amiga en el sillón cobijada de pies a cabeza. Se le acerco, pero momo no dejaba de ladrar Kano solo quería que se callara

“YA CALLATE MOMO!!” Grito kano en español, mientras Gaara solo la miro sin saber lo que dijo, (de todos modos se había acostumbrado a las palabras raras y extranjeras que la chica siempre decía y hasta ella le había enseñado a decir y el significado de las palabras que decía constantemente) momo solo chillo y se calló.

“kano, como te sientes” pregunto Gaara de manera delicada “traje medicina” “me siento mal, me duelen los ojos, la cabeza _, quiero vomitar, me duele la garganta hiphip* quiero llorar_ ” le dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y Gaara no sabía que hacer kano se dio cuenta de su destreza “me traes agua de tomar, agua fría y un pañuelo por favor”

“SI!” Y rápidamente fue por eso

Kano tomo agua, tenía mucha sed y Gaara le puso el pañuelo con agua fría en la frente, trataron de hablar, pero no podían, kano no podía mantener una conversación y le empezó a dar sueño, ella poco a poco se estaba durmiendo. Gaara se iba a ir para dejarla descansar, pero antes de irse kano le tomo la mano

“no te vayas por favor, quédate” estaba ya casi alucinando por la fiebre así que eso lo dijo en español

Gaara no entendió lo que le dijo, pero al mismo tiempo si, los ojos de kano estaban dilatados y ella estaba sonrojada no le soltó la mano hasta que él se rojo como un tomate se acostó a su lado en el sillón ella con el permiso de Gaara lo abraso como si fuera un oso, Gaara había pensado que solo se quedaría callado y no se movería mientras ella dormía, pero el poco a poco estaba cayendo en brazos de Morfeo lo cual le sorprendió pues por causa del bijuu que tenía dentro, este le decía cosas que no lo dejaban dormir, amenazándole que tomaría posesión de el cuándo durmiera, por eso tenía constantemente ojeras y migrañas, aunque el aun fuera un niño pequeño, pero esta vez nada de eso paso y sintió la suficiente paz para esta vez solo… dormir.

Esa fue la adorable escena con la que se encontró jiraiya al llegar de otra reunión, le dio ternura pero tuvo que despertar al niño para que se fuera a su casa, checo la temperatura de su alumna… ya se sentía más fría que cuando él se fue, suspiro aliviado mientras el trataba de preparar algo de comer y la dejaba dormir un ratito más, antes de que llegara la hora de alimentar al cuerpo frágil que ella tenía en estos instantes.

* * *

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que me enferme y ya por lo menos estaba mejor, aunque aún tuviera puntos oscuros en mi vista que me asían chocar con todo, PERO BUENO! Eso no importa, resulta que hoy es un día de festival en Suna, no sé de qué, pero es un festival, había lámparas, puestos, música y todos traían un kimono, incluida yo, iba de la mano de jiraiya por que había mucha gente y la verdad no me quería perder.

Estaba viendo para todos lados, esta era una cultura de la que casi no sabía, y todo se me hacía genial y bonito.

“OH! Oh!, mira eso!, está bien bonito” “si, claro” “que tal eso” “ohh genial” “y eso” “mm, sí que bien” “MIRA JIRaiya!, una prostituta que no cobra” “ **DONDE!”**

Kano empezó a hacer berrinche “Claro!, ellas son más importantes que yo, _TU ALUMNA POR SI NO RECUERDAS!_ , como es que eres un ninja, usted es tan…tan, **PERVERTIDO!”** kano le dijo a su maestro con tono de ENOJO, JIRAIYA siempre hacia lo mismo, y está bien, así es el… pero aves es si se pasa el profe. Pero jiraiya no la escucho, porque miraba a las mujeres bonitas que pasaban, kano se dio cuenta de esto y concentro todo su enojo y frustración en su puño para pegarle en los huevos (genitales para los inocentes y sabios).

“ **AAA** AAAAAaaaaa” grito mientras caía a sobre sus rodillas con sus manos en su entrepierna. “porque??... _porque me haces esto_ ” pregunto jadeando a su alumna después de unos segundos de haber recobrado la compostura

“ _tú por qué crees?,_ hum* ya levántese que está haciendo una conmoción” le dijo mientras le tomaba del antebrazo para arrastrarlo a una tienda y pedirle hielos , suspiro “ya, perdón maestro, es que me _desespera a veces._ Me…perdona?” la pelinegro había hecho sus famosos ojitos de perro a medio morir, jiraiya que aún estaba en gran dolor, aunque ya menos que hace unos momentos, solo la miro a los ojos y asintió, no podía quedarse enojado con ella mucho tiempo de todos modos.

Mientras jiraiya se recuperaba, ambos se habían sentado a un lado de donde estaba sucediendo el festival, con la espalda contra la pared y en una sombra, aún era muy temprano y todo estaba muy relajado, ella poco a poco se estaba durmiendo usando a jiraiya como su almohada.

* * *

Gaara estaba un poco entusiasmado de ir con su tío y hermanos al festival, era una de las pocas veces que su padre no los acompañara y esto le aliviaba un poco al pequeño jinchuriki.

Caminaba cerca de su tío tomando su manga de este con fuerzas, por donde quiera que iba las miradas de odio no faltaban, temari y kankuro corrían libremente por todo el lugar, pero nunca se alejaban demasiado de su tío.

Habían dejado un puesto donde su tío les había comprado un onigiri, pero el suyo se desbarato en cuanto lo tomo, no se dio cuenta de la mirada de satisfacción del vendedor, pero su tío si, que cuando se alejaron le dio su onigiri a Gaara.

“pero tú te quedaras sin nada” protesto gaara al ver lo que su tío hacia “está bien Gaara, no te preocupes tu disfrútalo por mí, va?” su sonrisa un poco triste no dejo su rostro

Siguieron andando, el niño con ojeras vio a lo lejos una figura conocida, lo reconoció inmediatamente como su primera amiga, Kano. Al darse cuenta soltó la manga de su tío y corrió hacia la figura medio durmiente, su tío se dio cuenta de esto, y corrió tras de él, lo que ocasionó que los hermanos del pequeño siguieran a su tío.

Kano estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo de jiraiya y la pared, tenía la boca medio abierta y estaba empezando a babear, jiraiya ya se encontraba mejor, pero no se había ido por que justo en la posición en la que estaba, veía a una jovencita que desde hace rato se estaba bañando.

“KANO!, KANO!” grito emocionado Gaara mientras se acercaba, kano al escuchar su nombre tan repentinamente salto un poco en su lugar, con ojos caídos volteo a ver quién le llamaba, al acercases pudo reconocerlo, se había percatado de la baba que caía de su boca la cual rápidamente limpio con su manga

Kano se levantó del suelo, apoyándose contra la pared, Gaara que ya estaba más cerca rebajo la velocidad, y kano se acercó para darle su suministro diario de abrazos “hola Gaara!, como estas?” “GAARA!!”Grito su tío ya acercándose, pauso para respirar un momento, sus sobrinos también se acercaron, ya más tranquilo pregunto “quien es tu amiga?, Gaara” pregunto con su típica sonrisa, Gaara se sonrojo al ver todas las miradas sobre el “ehh, Kano, este es mi tío, mis hermanos kankuro y temari” estaba sonrojado, sus hermanos lo veían sorprendidos de que Gaara tuviera amigos, - asu madre, los rumores eran verdad- pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo “encantada de conocerlos” dijo con el modo formal mientras daba un reverencia, lo cual sorprendió a yashamaru (el tío) de que esta niña fuera tan educada.

“el gusto es nuestro” respondió este de igual manera, y los más pequeños le siguieron el ejemplo. “les gustaría acompañarnos” pregunto con una sonrisa triste en su rostro pero no por eso menos invitativo. Jadeo “podemos?, por favor jiraiya!, podemos!?” Voltea a ver a su maestro y pregunto la pequeña kano de forma emocionada con estrellas en sus ojos mientras le sacude la manga de forma exasperante, tratando de obtener su atención.

Jiraiya que estaba viendo a la mujer de la ventana no escucho nada de la conversación que en esos momentos estaba sucediendo, hasta que esta chica _finalmente_ cierra la ventana “ehh, mmm” dijo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba “… si por que no” kano al escuchar su respuesta inmediatamente se le acerca para levantarlo, este muy flojo lo hace, ya todos más presentables se embarcan a la caminata y kano sonreía y volteaba a todos lados, todavía faltaba para que empezará el festival oficialmente pero aun así todo se veía hermoso – así que así se sentía Harry cuando fue por primera vez al callejón diagon- pensó esta de manera divertida

* * *

Kano realmente estaba muy feliz de acompañar a Gaara con su familia, su tío… yasha-algo le explicaba algunas de sus tradiciones a la pequeña curiosa, está ya sabía algo de esto, por que ya antes ella y Gaara habían ido a la biblioteca de la ciudad, pero uno solo puede conseguir tanta información siendo uno de ellos extranjero y el otro la bestia de una cola. Así que la explicación de yashamaru ( – ESE ES SU NOMBRE! AL FIN LO RECORDÉ- pensó kano después de mucha frustración de no recordad este) le fue de mucha ayuda entendiendo al festival y al pueblo mejor.

“oh baia, sunagakure ha visto muchísimos malos días” -y posiblemente vera más, con el puto kazekage que tiene-

“lamentable mente sí, pero bueno… jiraiya-sama como va-” yashamaru cambio la conversación empezando a hablarle a jiraiya, a esto kano dejo de prestarle atención

Kankuro y temari no le hablaban, ellos habían encontrado a sus amigos y se fueron a jugar con ellos, ignorando completamente a Gaara y kano.

Kano se paró en un puesto, vendían brazaletes, unos que no había visto en mucho tiempo, eran unos brazaletes artesanos, algo gruesos, pero al tacto se sentían suaves, te el centro había una placa en la cual podría gravarse algo, eso el mismo puesto lo hacía. - creo que son de hilo de cáñamo, pero no estoy segura, haaa*, están tan bonitos, quiero uno- “quiero…uno” kano había dicho eso sin darse cuenta pero Gaara si, tuvieron que seguir avanzando.

* * *

El festival había llegado a su fin, todos estaban reunidos en una zona muy amplia con unos cuantos árboles, ya era de noche y todo era iluminado por lámparas, una escena muy romántica a decir verdad.

“o.o.oye kano” “si Gaara?” volteo a verlo Gaara estaba un poco sonrojado “hmmm, vi que querías… ten!” le dio un objeto envuelto rápido mientras él se tapaba la mano con su manga, estaba un poco apenado “oh?” –Que podría ser- kano muy curiosa y sorprendida lo desenvolvió con cuidado

“ayyyy!, Gaara!, gracias!, como lo sabias?” era uno de los brazaletes del puesto, este estaba tejido con diseño tipo azteca (la escritora es de México no sabe de qué otro modo explicarlo), cuidadosamente trenzados, tenía colores variados y podía identificar distintos animales en el diseño, en la placa venia un pequeño mensaje “de tu amigo –Gaara, awww gracias” se lo puso rápidamente en su canilla “no., no hay de que… es que, mencionaste que querías uno y pues…ahí eta” “pues enserio gracias… debía de costarte mucho verdad?” pregunto triste de que hubiera gastado en ella y que él no se hubiera comprado lo que él quisiera “nonono, está bien…umm, venían en pares así que compre dos” le dijo para mostrarle uno que en ese momento traía puesto.

En ese momento se vieron unos fuegos artificiales, su conversación lamentablemente no pudo seguir –son verdaderamente más hermosos en persona-

* * *

Así paso el tiempo y la despedida se acercaba más, ambos lo sabían y les causaba gran tristeza, pero tuvieron muchas aventuras juntos que ninguno olvidaría (pero esas historias serán para otra ocasión.)

* * *

Después de dos meses y medio el tratado se arregló, puede que no parezca mucho, pero para unos pequeños eso fue toda una vida, creando una fuerte relación que no se rompería y siempre permanecería en sus corazones y mentes.

Y así cuatro personas y dos animales se encontraban en el borde de aquella aldea, en una despedida que derramo muchas lágrimas.

“vammos Gaara no pongas esa cara me vaaas a serrr llorrar aaaaaa” kano exclamo con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su amigo que también se encontraba llorando.

“no qu-qu-quero que te va-ya-yas k-k-kaaannoo!” decía mientras la abrazaba más fuertemente. “ _eres la única amiga que tengo, no quiero estar solo de nuevo_ ” lo dijo a su oído y solo para ella.

La pequeña se alejó un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos pero sin cortar el abrazo “Gaara, tu no va a estar solo, nosotros estamos conectados y un día nos volveremos a encontrar… aparte” dijo para separarse de él, removió la mochila que traía y saco un oso de peluche. “mira, sé que tienes problemas para dormir y… bueno sé que esto no es mucho, pero espero que te ayude a no sentirte tan solo y… pues eso, si” se lo entrego mientras ella tenía una expresión penosa en su rostro, el pelirrojo lo sostuvo fuertemente.

“kano” “Gaara”

“tu primero” “que, no tu” “bien”

Kano suspiro “Gaara tendrás una vida difícil, muy, muy difícil, por favor no me olvides, no olvides que no estás solo, espero que… cuando mires el cielo, me recuerdes, pues yo en aluna parte mirare el mismo cielo que tu… me lo prometes” pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos

“lo promete, pero tú tampoco te vayas a olvidar de mí, por favor, tú lo dijiste, nos volveremos a encontrar…y… y cuando eso pase, e-espero que me recibas con un fuerte abrazo, si” hablo pero con un sentimiento en sus palabras que casi hacían que kano volviera a llorar

“lo prometo,… bueno,… hasta luego amigo”

“hasta luego”

Se separaron y caminaron en direcciones opuestas, uno hacia su única familia y otro hacia su maestro pervertido.

Kano en cuanto llego hacia jiraiya (y momo y yuki) lo tomo de la mano, buscando seguridad en esta y volteo a ver a su amigo por última vez, este la observaba desde los brazos de su tío mientras sostenía fuertemente al peluche con miedo de perderlo hacia su pecho, ellos se despidieron por última vez, se voltearon y continuaron con su camino, ambos con lágrimas que en ese momento, parecerían no terminar nunca.

Pero la vida sigue y sigue

* * *

Las lágrimas tuvieron que parar y a ese punto ya se encontraban en una área con unos cuantos árboles y entre más avanzaban más verde todo se hacia

No tardaron en encontrar a la manada, solo les tomo un par de días, lo cual no era raro, jiraiya le había enseñado a kano como corren los ninjas, lo cual hacia que pudieran travesar grandes porciones de camino sin tanta dificultad.

“oh veo que ya llegaron y cuéntenme, como les fue?” pregunto aniasis-sama, esta vez siendo un niño de unos …14 años???.

“nos fue genial aunque-” kano salto ante la oportunidad de relatar todos los hechos, no se saltó ni un detalle y lo que no podía expresar lo comunicaba telepáticamente, el dios entendiendo cada palabra, jiraiya la dejo hablar y hablar, era lo más que había platicado en todo el viaje y él sabía que ella necesitaba abrirse con alguien diciendo finalmente lo que sentía.

Pero en dios tenía una mirada rara, -diferente, una que kano nunca había podido presenciar, y sintiéndose confundida ante ello, podía ver el orgullo y tristeza, pero no sabía más que eso.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando los cuatro habían descansado, el dios con una apariencia más adulta tomo a jiraiya del brazo y lo aparto para tener una larga y seria conversación, que al final de ella jiraiya regreso, más serio y con la vista al suelo, despidiéndose de la pequeña kano, tratando de mantener una sonrisa.

Después llego aniasis-sama comunicando que este había sido el final de su compañía con la manada, dejando a kano confundida y triste, no tuvo tiempo de despedirse apropiadamente, ella pensando que solo se iría por una misión y regresaría pronto, pero se equivocó.

Kano no pudo dormir, re-acordándose de la escena una y otra vez, mientras miraba las estrellas, tratando de calmarse, no quiera llorar… y no lloro.

Pero la vida sigue y sigue.


	6. karin uzumaki pt 1

esto es hablando en español, ingles o con alguien de la manada/animales -estos son pensamientos- todos los pensamientos de kano están en español. 

* * *

Habían pasado tres días, y jiraiya se encontraba en algunas montañas, recordando la conversación que tuvo con aquella deidad, tratando de aclarar su mente.

**-Flashback-**

“ha sido un placer y un gusto tenerlo con nosotros jiraiya-sama, pero sus servicios ya no son requeridos, es libre de irse cuando quiera” le informo la deidad después de sentarse muy cómodamente en una roca, jiraiya estaba de pie procesando lo dicho.

“con todo respeto,…pero a que se refiere” pregunto jiraiya serio y cauteloso

“como usted ha oído, le ha enseñado a la pequeña todo lo que pudo. Usted seguirá su camino y ella también” contesto con una sonrisa.

Jiraiya no supo qué contestar, abrió la boca para cerrarla nuevamente, ensero eso era todo, iba a dejarla sola con un montón de animales de nuevo, eso no era saludable para nadie, aún era pequeña, tenía un cuerpo aún muy frágil. Que haría kano después de que se fuera, llorar de nuevo después de dejar a su amigo tan pronto, la única persona de su edad con la que había estado y el solo irse así como si nada.

El sin saberlo se había encariñado más con la pequeña de lo que esperaba, prometió no hacerse esto de nuevo, pero lo seguía haciendo, paso lo mismo con los tres niños de amegakure, con orochimaru y más recientemente con la muerte de minato y su hijo que no tenía el corazón de ir a ver, no después de todo eso, simplemente no podía ir.

-y ahora que- se preguntó a si mismo jiraiya “y pasara con kano después de que me valla?” dijo después de una gran pausa de silencio.

Suspiro “ella pronto embarca en su propio camino, también se separara de la manada, hacia su destino”

“sola?, pero aún es muy pequeña, no tiene el entrenamiento necesario para sobrevivir” jiraiya subió un poco la voz ante tal aclamación, una cosa es estar en una manada con animales que te puedan proteger y otra estar completamente solo.

“por favor, no se alarme, posiblemente vaya a konohagakure, aunque no sé cómo la acojan ahí”

“QUE?”

Jiraiya ´poco a poco estaba perdiendo su calma, pero la deidad estaba más calmada que nunca, lo cual hacia que el pervertido se enojara un poco

-fin de flashback-

Después de eso la deidad le explico todo lo que esta pudo, que aunque si ayudo un poco a entender la situación, no hacía que toda esta situación estuviera bien.

Decidió ir konoha a avisarles de la posible llegada de la pequeña, y hacer que por lo menos, le den ciudadanía o algo para mantenerla ahí de manera más segura o hacer algo para que no fuera tan difícil estar en la aldea.

Jiraiya continúo andando hacia su aldea natal, con un plan en mente.

* * *

Kano estaba caminando a las orillas de un rio, sola.

Toda la manada estaba andando, pero lo hacían de modo esparcido, todos siguen en mismo camino, así que no hay posibilidad de que alguno se pierda.

Kano andaba pero no miraba a donde iba, demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, haciéndose tantas preguntas de ¿Por qué´s?, ya sabrán la causa.

De repente dio una vuelta afilada hacia la derecha, no sabía a donde iba, pero su instinto actuó así que hay que seguirlo.

Llego a una muy pequeña cueva donde casi toda la manada estaba y llegaban más, decidió acostarse a la sombra de un árbol, junto a un compañero zorro, y tratar de dormir.

“ya se encuentran todos aquí?” “siiii!!!”

Kano repentinamente abrió los ojos ante tanto arguende, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por la luz que le estaba calando, de nuevo sintió su vista oscurecerse ante el ataque solar.

“bien. Hoy nos despediremos de un miembro de nuestra manada, llego la hora de seguir su camino” todos mantuvieron silencio ante tal anuncio, era raro que anunciara una despedida de tal manera, casi siempre era en ´privado y luego era la despedida, la verdad muy pocos se querían separar, muchos habían hecho una familia con estos animales extranjeros, que no se imaginaban una vida que no fuera esta. “kano!!!!” dijo fuerte eh imponente, la llamada levantó la vista de inmediato, sorprendida de que fuera ella

“y-yoo~? ” Pregunto dudosa de tal acusación

“si tú. Es hora de despedirte de esta travesía y por fin asentarte, esta vez. Aunque sea muy raro, aquellos que quieran acompañarte y dejar esta manada se les concederá tal decisión” se le miraba muy tranquila, se veía a leguas que esto era algo que hacia normalmente, pero no por eso no podía evitar sentir tristeza de dejar de ver a un miembro que los acompaño por tanto tiempo.

Kano estaba procesando tal información, una y otra vez tales palabras se repetían en su cabeza.

“okey… bien y ahora que” fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento, su rostro parecía frío, pero realmente su mente era un remolino de información.

“tomate tu tiempo y despídete de todos, tal vez algunos quieran acompañarte” su voz era suave, como de una madre hacia un hijo, se puso en qulekillas, puso su mano en el hombro de la pequeña.

“si. Eh si… eso are.” No levanto su vista, solo miro al suelo mientras se volteo a despedirse de muchos amigos que tenía, y otros que consideraba ya familia.

yuki y momo decidieron seguir con ella, yuki por que ya estaba cansada, aún era joven y le quedaban como 30 años de vida y momo, pues ella había considerado a kano como una madre, después de que ella perdiera la suya, y no podía imaginarse una vida sin kano, así que las tres se despidieron de todos

* * *

Cuando sintieron que ya era el momento de irse se arrimaron con la deidad, solo anduvieron en silencio, hasta que esta paro.

“kano, hasta aquí puedo acompañarte, pero eso no me impide darte un regalo que te puede ayudar en el futuro” dijo para posteriormente meter su mano a un bolsillo que traía.

Hubo un brillo deslumbrante que salía del bolso, cuando la luz se disipó, en su mano había una canica, parecía una pequeña bola de cristal, era del tamaño como de una moneda de 10 pesos mexicanos, parecía que era pesado, pero al ponerlo en la mano extendida de la niña, era sorprendente más liviano de lo esperado, aunque estaba frío al tacto. Tenía una argolla por el cual pasaba un laso que era para que se lo pudiera poner como collar.

“este objeto te permitirá crear lazos con otros seres vivos, en pocas palabras, podrás crear tu propia manada” explico delicadamente

“wow” los ojos de kano brillaron y por un momento se olvidó de su tristeza

“si. Wow. Jiji, Bueno sostenlo a la altura de tu corazón” puso sus dos manos a su corazón “así?” pregunto tímidamente haciendo la misma posición. “sii, perfecto, bien hecho. Ahora. Esto es complicado, escúchame bien, necesito que todos tus emociones, sentimientos, personalidad y todo sobre ti se dirijan a la gema, necesitas una conexión fuerte para enlazarte con ella.”

Kano trato de hacer exactamente eso, echar todas sus emociones y concentrarlas en un punto, se sentía como un agujero negro, pero como de dos lados, creando un hilo más y más grueso entre ella y la gema, que la tomaba con brazos abiertos y no se oponía a tal conexión. Tardó un buen rato solo ahí parada recordado, comenzó a llorar por la intensidad de sus emociones. Momo se le acerco y empezó a suavemente lamerla, mientras yuki la circulaba.

Cuando kano sintió que todo término abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el mismo escenario que antes, por algún motivo se sorprendió, esperaba encontrarse en algún otro lugar.

“bien, ahora para formar una conexión con alguien más necesitas aceptarlos y ellos aceptarte a ti” dijo con una sonrisa brillante

“EH!, así de fácil?” pregunto incrédula “así de fácil, la verdad solo el inicio es difícil.” Asintió con una expresión cómicamente seria.

Los tres hicieron eso y fue más fácil de lo inicialmente esperado, “bien… ahora son una manada! Felicidades!” aplausos “kano esto solo te deja crear conexiones, pero sé que eres creativa, y sé que encontraras miles de otras funciones para esto, así que no te rindas, ve plus ultra” kano asentía seriamente pero sonrió al notar la referencia que la deidad aplico.

Se separó a hablar separadamente con momo y yuki, kano observó delicadamente la canica, se sorprendió a notar como se veía como si hubiera pequeñas estrellas y una vía láctea, sonrió con esperanza para sí misma y coloco la canica en su cuello amarrándolo firmemente. Finalmente despidiéndose de la deidad y seguir su camino, pero no iba sola y nunca lo estaría, no realmente.

La deidad se despidió y se convirtió en luz al darle la espalda, regresando a su responsabilidad.

* * *

Kano guiaba la expedición, siguiendo sus instintos, los demás la seguían, platicando, jugando y pasando un buen rato para no sentir tan pesada la travesía

“ya mero llegamos, se me están cansando mis patitas” momo comento infantil mientras se quejaba.

“quieres que te cargue, creo que si cabes en mi mochila” pregunto kano “SI!” respondió rápidamente, kano se rió de su infantiliza, quitándose la mochila que traía para que momo se metiera, yuki estaba enrollada en kano así que no se quejaba mucho, avanzaron más rápido así, kano deteniéndose para descansar, comer, dormir y luego seguir avanzando, era una caminata muy pacífica.

* * *

Finalmente después de un par de días llegaron a una aldea, decidieron adentrarse cuidadosamente, ahora no tenían la protección de toda una manada, era un poco grande y encontraron algunas cosas que les podía servir, decidieron dormir un poco alejado de la aldea.

Estaban en kusagakure y una pequeña niña pelirroja estaba jugando un poco alejada de su casa, su mama aun no llegaba de su trabajo con los militares, no tenía amigos, así que solo caminaba y se divertía con cosas sin sentido.

Estaba corriendo con un avión de papel en sus manos, cuando escucho un movimiento en uno de los arbustos, ella como pequeña no pensó dos veces y fue a investigar.

En medio de los arbustos había una niña pequeña acurrucada con un perro profundamente dormidos, la niña pelirroja se quiso acercar más, cuando una serpiente salto y la niña grito, retrocediendo en miedo.

“EH!, QUE!” Pregunto alarmada la otra niña al ser levantada bruscamente por un grito, rápidamente identifico lo que estaba pasando “YUKI! PARA! ” Grito, la serpiente retrocedió enrollándose protectoramente alrededor de su compañera, el perro también se había acercado a protegerla, por si algo sucedía, ninguno perdía de vista a la pelirroja, pero la niña se acercó a ella, cuidadosamente ofreciendo su mano, para que la niña se apoyara y se levantara del suelo “oye estas bien, perdón por eso, soy kano, por cierto, y tu cómo te llamas” sonrió tranquila

“Karin uzumaki!” respondió animadamente tomando la mano de la otra niña, sin notar la mirada sorprendida de esta. “que haces sola, y tu mama y papa?” pregunto curiosa olvidando el susto de hace un momento.

“…no tengo, pero, estoy bien no te preocupes, y tú qué haces aquí sola?”

“ka-san está trabajando!, quieres jugar?” su voz era animada, miraba esperanzada a la otra niña, ella no tenía amigos y vivir en una zona muy apartada era aterrador y aburrido, siempre extrañaba profundamente a su mama.

“eeehh, si!, por que no.” Levanto sus hombros aceptando su propuesta, tal vez kano podía ayudar a la (ahora) pequeña Karin, a kano nunca le gusto esa parte, era demasiado triste, si caía gordo como era con sasuke, pero ciertamente ella era una gran persona que pudo haber hecho mucho más.

Karin rápidamente tomo su mano y la tiro para correr hacia la dirección de su casa, kano no tuvo otra opción que ser arrastrada, pero la risa de Karin izo que valiera la pena.

Llegaron a su casa y jugaron, comieron y se divirtieron mucho. Cuando llego su mama ella estaba demasiado cansada que ni si quiera noto a kano, llego beso a Karin en la mejilla y se fue a dormir, claro todo lo que hacía lo hacía por su hija, pero al final, nada de eso serviría de nada, kano prometió hacer algo por ella, de alguna forma salvaría a Karin.

* * *

Kano permaneció con Karin por una semana entera, por algún motivo su mama no se había dado cuenta de que ahí estaba ella, raro. Cada día que jugaban y convivían kano pensaba en un modo que podía ayudarla, Karin era muy alegre sonriendo y siendo un pequeño sol andante, pero era una uzumaki así que también era temperamental y mandona. Cada día que pasaba y a kano no se le ocurría nada crecía más desesperada, necesitaba ir a konaha rápido y si este era kuzagakure entonces no estaba muy lejos.

“ _KANO!! PRESTAME ATENCION!!”_ Grito Karin directamente a su oído haciendo gestos raros, kano desde hace rato se había quedado mirando una flor y no escuchaba que karin le hablaba de sabe qué cosa.

“eh?, ah!, sí que Paso” la volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido como diciendo ¨enserio!¨

“te estaba contando que mi mama me va a enseñar técnicas uzumaki!!, puedes creerlo!” comento emocionada una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras levantaba los brazos de forma exagerada, kano sonrió ante la acción era tan adorable.

“enserio??, wow!, mejor aprovéchalas y hazte muy fuerte para que un día tú puedas protegerla a ella” kano le dio ánimos y de forma no tan subliminal espero que esas palabras le pudieran ayudar

“si ya se!!, jijiji” se cubrió la boca mientras reía, tomo la mano de kano y la estiro otra vez sorprendiéndola.

* * *

Kano estaba sola esta vez recargada contra un árbol mientras miraba las nubes, tratando de relajarse.

“jefa, necesitamos seguir andando” momo dijo mientras se acercaba y se acorrucaba entre sus brazos

“si…ya se” estaba triste tenía que seguir andando pero todavía no se sentía lista. Tenía que hacerlo pronto o si no… ella sabía que nunca se iría.

* * *

“Karin…” kano le llamo mientras esta seguía hablando

“y bueno después de eso-” Seguía hablando, no había escuchado que kano le estaba hablando, siguió hablando

“KARIN…” le hablo esta vez más fuerte, pero no sirvió de nada “ **KARIN!** ” grito esta vez

“que!” volteo rápidamente a ver su rostro, su cabello flotando con su movimiento repentino, estaba sonriendo pero cuando vio la expresión seria de su amiga supo que algo estaba mal, kano miraba al suelo, un semblante serio, karin la miro preocupada

“Karin… tu, tu eres mi amiga y siempre lo serás, pero-” cada palabra la pensaba y repetía millones de veces en su cabeza, le dolían decirlas, su corazón se apeñuscaba mientras miraba como la expresión de Karin se volvía cada vez más triste y dolido “-pero me _-me tengo que ir Karin_!” cerro sus ojos ante tal anuncio y unas finas gotas de lagrima se resbalaron por sus mejillas, lentamente como no queriendo, Karin entendió el mensaje.

“q-que?, p-p-porque?!a-ah-acaso ya-ya no quieres estar conmigo!? ” Pregunto paniqueada con cada palabra más lágrimas caían

“nonono, no es eso, me encantaría seguir contigo es que- es que yo tengo un destino, necesito ir a konoha a cumplirlo” bajo la mirada, esperaba que Karin entendiera sus palabras y su motivo de irse, no quería llorar pero eso cada vez se hacía más difícil, luego se le ocurrió una idea, tomo las manos de Karin (que seguía llorando) “por qué no te haces parte de mi manada y me acompañas!?” grito con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y esperanza en sus ojos, Karin se sorprendió de esta acción.

“¿m-anada? ¿a-acompañarte?” pregunto confundida. “si!, puedes hacerte parte de mi manada y nos vamos juntas hacia konoha!” sonrio ante su brillante idea, Karin realmente quería ir con ella pero no podía.

“no-no puedo, m-mama, se tiene que quedar aquí, noo puedo dejarla!” Empezó a llorar más fuerte y cayo hacia sus rodillas tapándose del mundo con sus manos.

Kano temía que esto pasara – ojala nos pudiéramos mantener conectadas, pero una conexión completa la alegaría de su mama… y si- pensó kano al tener un modo de eureka.

“Karin, Karin, por favor no llores, sé que esto es difícil, es difícil para ambas, pero creo que se un modo de estar conectadas” kano se agacho y puso su mano en su hombro de forma delicada

Karin levanto la vista confundida ¿Qué, a que te refieres? ” Ladeo un poco la cabeza

“ves esta canica que traigo” dijo apuntando a su cuello y Karin asintió “me permite crear conexiones con los demás… y bueno es complicado de explicar, pero si hacemos una conexión eso aseguraría que si algo malo te llegara a pasar, podre… de algún modo… estar ahí para ti, así que. Que te parece “pregunto con miedo de su respuesta.

Karin frunció el ceño pensando en sus palabras, aún era pequeña así que no entendía mucho, pero entendió suficiente “sí. Si por favor, hagámoslo” acepto teniendo fe en su primera amiga. “bien” fue todo lo que contesto.

Se sentaron una enfrente de la otra,

“okey, bien ummm, _comohago esto?..._ oh!” dijo kano para si misma.

Kano empezó a hacerse una pequeña trenza con su ultimo listón en su pelo no lo hiso ni muy largo ni grueso pues solo uso como la mitad de su pelo. Karin solo la miraba expectante y curiosa de por qué se estaba peinando en este momento, esto la hiso olvidar porque estaba llorando.

Kano tomo con una mano su (terrible) trenza mientras buscaba algo de adentro de la mochila que siempre traía puesta, Karin siguió cada movimiento de sus manos con sus ojos.

Kano sacó una navaja de su mochila y por un momento Karin no respiro, con un movimiento rápido y preciso kano corto su pelo, la trenza en sus manos, rápidamente anudo los extremos, lo sostuvo en sus manos y hablo: “yo kano, acepto a Karin uzumaki como parte de mi manada de forma honoraria, el dia que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar, este pacto será completado…” dijo firme e imponente, en ese momento parecía mucho mayor de lo que se veía.

Karin la miro, no entendiendo exactamente el impacto de esas palabras, pero kano estiro su mano indicando que Karin la tomara y eso hizo, sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica que viajo de su brazo a todo su cuerpo, se sentía como el control de chacra que su mama le enseñaba, pero de algún modo al mismo tiempo era diferente, “esto nos mantendrá conectadas, cuando necesites ayuda de alguna manera estaré ahí… así nos volveremos a encontrar, ahora solo tienes que aceptar la unión.” Dijo con una cálida sonrisa en sus ojos, Karin se sonrojo y murmurando acepto. Kano soltó su mano y ahora Karin tenía la trenza en su palma.

La miro detenidamente mientras alzaba sus pocas pertenencias y llamaba a sus compañeros, Karin sostuvo tan fuerte la trenza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, kano la miro por última vez mientras se despedían, Karin no pudo moverse, sintiendo como si sus piernas se hubieran implantado en el suelo, lentamente vio cómo su primera amiga se alejaba y poco a poco lloro todo su dolor y abandono, pero sabía que algún día se volverían a encontrar, esto le dio esperanza, se limpió las lágrimas y finalmente volteo a correr en dirección a su casa, se prometió hacerse más fuerte, y eso hizo.

Kano solo miraba el camino, sin procesarlo enteramente,

La vida sigue y sigue.


	7. konahagakure pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el momento finalmente a llegado pero la bienvenida, no fue muy acogedora que digamos, descubrimas nuevas cosas de kano.
> 
> *tengo 5 kudos y se que eso no es mucho pero me siento muy orgullosa de eso, muchas gracias*

Esto es hablando en español, inglés o con alguien de la manada/animales

-estos son pensamientos- todos los pensamientos de kano están en español

* * *

* * *

Finalmente llego a konohagakure, y fue todo un desastre, ya os cuento.

* * *

Desde hace unas horas ya habían alcanzado a ver la aldea de konoha y poco a poco, pero de forma segura, se acercaban cada vez más. El simple hecho de que estuviera en su línea de visión les traía tanta calma a todos. Aunque había un aire de duda compartido, aun así siguieron avanzando.

Cuando llegaron a las grandes puertas, kano se quedó parada en la entrada. – no puedo creer que este aquí, después de tanto tiempo… je realmente está pasando… no es un sueño- pensó

“jefa, se va quedar ahí parada”- pregunto momo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de kano, ladraba animada y movía de forma muy rápida la cola. “tranquila kano… todo va a estar bien”, le dijo yuki mientras se enredaba alrededor de ella, llego a la altura de su rostro. Y con su lengua, le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla de kano. Esta río mientras la acariciaba con su mano.

Kano asintió, y mientras daba un gran bocazo de aire, cruzo las puertas.

Alguien salto enfrente de ella y kano por poco termina aplastando a momo.

“bienvenida a konohagakure, por favor diríjase al área de registros!” Era la voz de una mujer, kano levanto la vista y vio que esta la miraba intensa mente mientras apuntaba a algo kano siguió el dedo con su mirada y este indicaba a un pequeño puesto, kano la miro nuevamente, tardo un rato en procesar las palabras pero en cuanto lo hiso asintió rápidamente y se levantó del piso dirigiéndose al puesto.

Al llegar ahí un hombre la miro un momento y luego levanto la vista, buscando a alguien.

“y tus padres” pregunto este con una ceja levantada.

“mmmm, muertos, eeehh vine sola, a-ah nosesisepueda, vivir aquí… como… como ciudadana.” Le dijo nerviosa mientras se ponía de puntitas para tratar de alcanzar la mesa.

“aja… y cuál es tu nombre-” “KANO!, es decir… kano, así a secas… no tengo apellido”

“…bien, señorita…kano, le gustaría pasar y tomar asiento mientras… _investigamos,_ y miramos que podemos hacer por usted.” Dijo con desdén, la mujer de al principio llego con una gran caja con muchos registros.

“ten, llena esto… si sabes escribir verdad?” la mujer pregunto mientras le daba una hoja, kano asintió ante la pregunta. La mujer regreso a buscar algo con su compañero susurraban cosas entre ellos mientras la miraban. Kano contesto el formulario en silencio.

**Nombre: Kano**

**Género: Femenino**

**Edad: 4 o 5 años**

**Aldea de origen: ??**

**Razón de visita: conseguir ciudadanía y vivir aquí**

**Familiares: ninguno?**

**Fecha de nacimiento: ???**

**Color de ojos : multicolor?**

**Color de cabello: negro con reflejos amarillos y morados**

**Estatura:??**

**Peso: ??**

**Tono de piel: nose**

**Características distinguibles: no se**

Las preguntas que kano no pudo contestar las dejo así en el formulario, este lo dejo de lado y solo se sentó, viendo como personas iban y venían todos la miraban y susurraban, así que por-su-puesto hablaban sobre ella.

Momo salto y se acostó en su regazo, kano la estaba acariciando cuando otra mujer, esta vez pelirroja, se le acerco.

“ya terminaste?” pregunto la mujer bajando al nivel de sus ojos, sonriendo, kano sonríe y asiente “me lo podrías dar, por favor?” kano asiente y se lo da, esta se levanta y revisa el formulario, pasando “baia, eres muy lista verdad?,” Kano asintió feliz ante el cumplido “bien, voy a hacerte unas preguntas, está bien si quieres tomarte tu tiempo en contestarlas” kano asintió otra vez, “bien, podrías decirme quienes eran tus familiares, vivos y muertos, así como la causa de su muerte”

Kano bajo la vista y pensó “mi ka-chan se llamaba …Hana?, umm, tou-san, creo que su nombre significaba militar o algo asi… umm murieron porque… creo que alguien nos estaba siguiendo, um heramos como nómadas, recuerdo que no nos quedábamos mucho tiempo en un lugar, recuerdo que cuando nos encontraron ka-chan me tomo y corrió, tou-sanse quedo a pelear… ka-chan se escondió en un callejón de una aldea, esperamos, pero ka-chan fue a por tou-san… y nunca volvió.” Aunque con el tiempo kano logro apaciguar el dolor, aun así sintió lágrimas en la orilla de sus ojos, los limpio rápidamente.

“bien” le dio una pequeña mirada de pena pero rápidamente cambio a un semblante serio “aquí mencionas que no eres parte de ninguna otra aldea, porque es esto?”

“pues, la verdad no sé cuándo ni donde nací, no creo pertenecer a ninguna aldea…aunque he estado en muchas de ellas.”

“Por qué es esto?” ladeo un poco la cabeza.

“ _pues…_ como dije mis papas eran como, nómadas, cuando murieron fui acogida por una manada, viajábamos por todo el mundo y aprendí muchas de sus cosas… aunque jiraiya-sensei me enseñó a leer y escribir… ”

“oh, ya veo… así que esta _manada,_ es como una especie de caravana?”

“mmmmmmmm, no, exactamente, eran más un grupo de distintos animales que, sobrevivían juntos, acogen a todo tipo de ser vivo que quieran, emmm usaban como, una especie de… técnica, para que todos nos entendiéramos… oh!, pregúntele a jiraiya-sensei, él se los sabrá explicar más… eso creo…” volteo alado, murmurando lo último.

“mm, bien… ahora, necesito tomarte una foto, así que, alístate, en un momento regreso.” Sonrió y se levantó y se fue. Kano ante sus palabras, trato de ponerse lo más presentable posible, acomodándose el cabello, limpiándose la cara, sacudiendo su ropa. Después de todo esta sería su primera fotografía y el prospecto de eso era emocionante.

Poco después la mujer llego, detrás de ella un hombre cargaba una gran cámara y la estaciono enfrente de ella. Después de algunos ajustes y otras cosas kano tuvo su primera fotografía, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras la veía, en la fotografía estaba sentada con momo en sus piernas y yuki con su cabeza en su hombro, tenía la cabeza un poco ladeada a la izquierda y su rostro adornaba una pequeña pero adorable sonrisa. Esta mas decir que kano estaba muy satisfecha con el resultado. Aunque tuvo que regresar la foto. La mujer tomo la foto y metió en un folder, dándoselo a otro hombre que se fue por la ventana.

“este hombre te llevara al hospital de konoha.” Dijo mientras señalaba a un hombre a su lado. Kano asintió y dejo que la cargaran, en su otro brazo el señor llevaba a momo, ellos también salieron por la ventana.

* * *

Saltar de techo a techo se sentía genial, era como volar, el aire le pegaba en cara de lleno a kano, pero no por eso era menos genial, era una perspectiva totalmente diferente estando en los altos.

Rápidamente llegaron a hospital, el hombre no dijo ni una palabra mientras me pasaba a otro hombre este me llevo a un cuatro y ahí estuvo, dejaron a momo y yuki afuera del cuarto.

En una silla había unas de esas cosas que se ponen los pacientes, kano opto por ponerse eso ahora y no que otra persona la desvistiera después.

Después de ponerse eso, espero.

Hasta que llego otra mujer, aparentemente una ninja médico.

“oh!, Veo que ya te has puesto la bata, por favor siéntate, necesito hacerte algunas preguntas.” Le hecho un vistazo y luego volvió a su hoja. “eres alérgica a algo?” “mmmm, pues no que yo sepa.” “has recibito tratamiento médico antes?” “pues la verdad esta es mi primera vez en un hospital así que… meh” estaba jugando con sus piernas, mujer al escuchar esto pauso, y suspiro cansada. – Este será un día largo- pensó la medic-nin

La mujer empezó curándole los múltiples raspados y cortadas que tenía por todo su cuerpo, luego la rutina, reviso la presión y frecuencia cardiaca, estos estaban bien, estaba normal de temperatura, tenía buenos reflejos, la niña tenía problemas oculares, -necesitaría ver a un oculista para más tratamiento- su audición estaba normal aunque parecía que tenía síntomas de infección, - necesita vacunarse- parecía tener los 20 dientes de leche, así que por ló menos debería tener 4 años -necesita un dentista también- su peso era de 15 kg, estatura 95 cm, - el peso y estatura son los ideales, pero si tiene 4 años, eso está mal.-

La mujer anoto los resultados y la llevaron a un laboratorio, haciendo múltiples prueba, su tipo de sangre era O-, tuvieron que darle múltiples inyecciones, algo que kano no disfruto para nada, le dolía el brazo después de todo eso.

La llevaron con un oculista.

Kano ya sabía lo que hacían, ya había estado en esta situación antes, pero dejo que le hablaran como bebe, de alguna manera eso la hacía sentir bien.

Pues resulta que tiene miopía en el ojo izquierdo y hipermiopia en el derecho. –acaso es esto posible por dios!\- pero aparentemente esto si era posible, era algo ligero ahora, pero necesitaría usar lentes para que no empeorara, también resulta que tenía inicios de presbicia, - eso ni pega hasta los 40 WTF\- esto podía ser curado con tratamiento laser, pero era aún pequeña así que no le podían hacer eso, - por eso se me oscurece la vista, ahora resulta que eso tiene nombre- la otra mejor opción era usar lentes oscuros.

Fueron con un dentista y le dieron un paladar –por dios pensé que esos días habían terminado, PERO NOOO- 

Finalmente cuando todo termino la llevaron a una habitación dentro del hospital con solo una cama y una ventana, en la cama estaba su ropa con la que vino y su mochila, lo bueno es que la ropa estaba lavada y aparentemente revisaron sus cosas, kano no tenía nada que esconder así que no se preocupó, el cuarto no parecía como una habitación para pacientes por que no estaba bien mantenida, así que kano supuso que solo era para que ella tuviera un lugar donde dormir, kano dejo entrar a yuki y momo por la ventana y después de contarles todo lo que le paso se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Inoichi Yamanaka siempre era llamado para trabajos de alta importancia y secrecía, asi que cual fue su sorpresa al ser informado que entraría en la mente de una niña de cuatro años, el creía que esto era un chiste, pero la seriedad del hokague negaba esto.

Al llegar le entregaron un reporte –kano, huérfana de aproximadamente 4 años, la muerte de sus padres es sospechosa, fue parte de una ¨manada¨ que se cree es una caravana, aprendiz de el sannin – Jiraiya, jm, dicen que le rogo al hokague para que le otorgaran ciudadanía, aunque, posiblemente solo sea un rumor, solo necesito entrar en su plano mental y revisar que esté lista para ser incorporada en la sociedad y revisar que no tenga algún trauma ni problema mental, l bueno es que paso la prueba de desarrollo motoro - inoichi pauso al abrir la puerta, la niña estaba dormida, no estaba preparado para esta situación.

Inoichi entro a la habitación, encima de la niña había un perro pequeño, en la esquina de la cama estaba una serpiente que lo estaba observando y no le quito la vista de encima, el con cuidado se acercó a la niña.

La sacudió un poco y la niña despertó “mmmm ehhh. Es demasiado temprano, déjeme dormir.” Era un lenguaje extraño para inoichi, la niña se volteo y se cubrió el rostro con su cobija, el perro se dio cuenta de su presencia y se metió debajo de la cobija, lambiendo a la niña en el rostro “aghh momo!, no me lambas el rostro ya te eh dicho qu-” la niña se levantó sacudiendo al perro de su cara y dándose cuenta de la presencia de inoichi, este la miraba de modo calculador, el perro gimio “si momo ya me di cuenta, pero gracias por decirlo… emm hola?... soy kano…” dijo avergonzada, extendió una mano para que inoichi la tomara, el cual acepto.

-que fue ese lenguaje, nunca escuche nada así, parece ser su primera lengua… necesitare investigar más de eso cuando entre- “inoichi yamanaha, un gusto, fui mandado a revisar tu salud mental y chequear que seas apta para ser parte de la sociedad, tengo la capacidad de entrar al plano mental, no te dolerá, así que por favor acuéstese y relájese.” La niña no protesto eh hiso todo lo que inoichi le dijo, esto le sorprendió, la mayoría de los pequeños protestan, pero esta, ella tenía un brillo de conocimiento en sus ojos.

Inoichi coloco su mano en la frente de la pequeña y con esto entro en su plano mental.

-°-°-°-

_Inoichi al abrir los ojos se percató que estaba en una sala, estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero color café, enfrente de el había un televisor las paredes de a sus lado estaban cubiertas de pared a pared con libros, a su izquierda había una puerta que dirigía a una cocina y a su derecha había un pasillo que parece dirigía a distintos cuartos._

_Inoichi se levantó a inspeccionar el contenido de los libros, algunos estaban escritos en un lenguaje extraño que el no pudo identificar, otros pocos contaban historias de un clan extinto pero esos eran pocos, decidió inspeccionar los cuartos de su derecha, había tres puertas y decidió la puerta de su derecha._

_Era un cuarto vacío, color beis, iba a irse pero se percató que había sombras, como si alguien lo hubiera albergado antes, tuvo un presentimiento que antes este cuarto estuvo lleno de vida._

_Salió de ese cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto de enfrente._

_Trato de abrir esa puerta, pero no pudo, iba a dejarlo e ir a la tercera puerta, pero alguien la habrio desde adentro, por un segundo inoichi contuvo el aliento._

_La puerta se abrió completamente._

_Del otro lado había una mujer, lo que más le llamo la atención fue su cabello rojo, le recordaba a una mujer, que era demasiado habladora y siempre gritaba ¨dattebane!¨ pero hasta ahí era su parecido, la mujer parecía rondar los 18 años y era más pequeña que inoichi, su camisa tenia las mismas letras extrañas que antes._

_“baia a quien le debo el placer de merodear mi mente.” Dijo con tono burlón_

_Inoichi mantuvo silencio – ella debe de ser la guardia llaves- “em hola, soy inoichi y me han mandado a inspeccionar esta mente, sería tan amable de darme un recorrido por el lugar”_

_“mmmm, claro!, por que no. Si quiere pase, le muestro mi cuarto” se hiso a un lado para que inoichi pudiera pasar._

_Al entrar vio que las paredes estaban cubiertas de distintos poster, había mangas y figuritas de acción, asi como peluches, pero también había muchos libros con portadas raras y palabras raras, la cama era suave, en un peinador había cuadros con pantallas, en una esquina había un armario_

_“me llamo ~~citlali.~~ ”se presento_

_“Shitorari?” pregunto tratando de pronunciarlo bien._

_“siiii…eso…bueno puede ver que soy la versión interior de kano… tranquilo, no soy un caso de trastorno de identidad disociativo,…eso creo. Bueno como sea quiere ver las memorias verdad, acompáñeme.” Dijo para volver a salir y dirigirse a la sala, inoichi la persiguió._

_Inoichi se sentó en el mismo sillón en el que despertó, la chica saco una caja con vhs y empezó a buscar, el que decidió lo coloco y le dio play, rápidamente fue a apagar la luz, inoichi al mirar el techo se quedó sin aliento._

_El techo que anteriormente había sido blanco, ahora era como un cielo estrellado, a las orillas donde deberían estar las paredes, vería pequeños listones que conectaban con el piso y a mas inspección, parecía que se movían y de conectaban y desconectaban de distintas cosas de la habitación y entre ellos, pero de alguna manera seguían a la guarda llaves._

_Regresando a la pantalla_

_Parecía que estaban dentro de una tienda de acampar_

_“sabes, mi pequeña, algún día cuando estés grande, te llevare a ~~monte real.~~ Ahí fue donde tou-san y yo nos casamos, sé que te encantara, tiene una vista preciosa, cuando estaba ahí, sentí como si la brisa me cantara. También mi madre decía que ahí fue donde los primeros de nosotros llegamos aquí.” _

_Hubo estática y el escenario cambio._

_“Takashi …todo va estar bien, en un momento regreso por ti, todo va a estar bien” se levantó y voltea por un segundo a la pantalla, inoichi pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos, pero volteo, ocultando su rostro y corrió._

_-este debió ser cuando murieron-_

_Hubo de nuevo estática_

_Estaban en un campo, había hermosos girasoles por donde quiera que volteara a ver “que haces aquí cariño?, jiraiya regreso, recuera lo que te prometió” era una mujer se voz era dulce y calmante, como escuchar la brisa del mar, kano la voltea a ver el bosque y corre hacia el, adentrándose a este vio a jiraiya que levanto la vista de un manuscrito y la saludo con una gran sonrisa…_

_Estática._

_Jiraiya estaba arrodillado enfrente de kano. Tenía los ojos brillos._

_“necesito irme por un tiempo… te veo después, vale,”_

_“si!, por supuesto jiraiya- sensei” kano se escuchaba triste_

_Jiraiya se retiró por los árboles. Llevándose todas sus pertenencias._

_Hubo un fast-forward_

_“kano… jiraiya fue retirado de la manada y nunca regresara” dijo un chico con aire divino._

_“q-que?” pregunto con la voz temblorosa._

_Pausa._

_La pantalla rápidamente cambio a múltiples escenas de manera velos y constante. Era un mundo que inoichi nunca había visto y no conocía, pero sintió de alguna manera nostalgia y tristeza. Pero así de rápido como llego, también se fue._

_Las luces se prendieron_

_Estas encandilaron a inoichi un poco pero rápidamente se le paso. La guarda llaves se levantó y fue a ver que otro casset ponía, pero inoichi, de forma casi robótica fue hacia la tercera puerta._

_Desde hace rato esta le hablaba._

_~~Citlali~~ se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y a donde se dirigía demasiado tarde._

_Cuando inoichi tomo la manecilla de la puerta, esta se tornó antigua, sintió repentino cansancio, pero continuo, y la abrió completamente, no escucho los gritos de ~~citlali~~ que le gritaban que parara._

_Al abrirla completamente, múltiple sombras pasaron a su alrededor, y un viento fuerte y repentino casi lo mando volando._

_Del otro lado había un extenso campo, pero este cambio._

_Y cambio._

_Y cambio._

_Cambio tan o más rápido que la pantalla, pero esta vez inoichi vio los escenarios claramente._

_Esta mas decir que él nunca había visto algo así._

_~~Citlali.~~ Cerró la puerta, y expulso a inoichi de su plano mental con un golpe rápido en la cien._

_Lo último que alcanzo a ver fue un cuarto de hospital._

_~~Citlali~~ no pudo cerrar la puerta correctamente. Quedo una ranura._

_-°-°-°-_

La primera escena que tuvo inoichi al regresar a el plano terrestre, fue una serpiente mirándolo fijamente. El ladrido de un perro resonaba fuertemente en la habitación.

Ah. y kano estaba convulsionando.

… inoichi corrió a buscar alguien que la atendiera, la serpiente no se separó de su cuello y el perro no dejo de perseguirlo. Haciendo ruido todo el camino, tampoco es como si le importara en ese momento.

Gracias a hashirama que encontró a una doctora, que lo siguió devuelta al cuarto y se llevó a kano a otra habitación.

No dejaron entrar a inoichi ni a los animales.

La serpiente se separó de él, inoichi fue a su casa a llenar el reporte.

Pero no pudo porque le dio una horrible jaqueca que preocupo a su esposa e hija, asi que durmió, y cuando despertó había un ANBU esperándolo.

El hokague le llamaba.

* * *

al llegar a la oficina del hokague, este lo esperaba como siempre impotente pero amable.

“inoichi, siéntese por favor” indico a la silla que estaba enfrente se su escritorio, inoichi cansado mentalmente se sentó “ bien, le eh convocado por que desde ayer esperaba su reporte, ese nunca llego… ah ocurrido algún problema?”

“lord hokague, perdone por favor mi falta de profesionalidad, pero si ocurrió algo.”

El hokague se removió en su asiento un poco preocupado. Pero le indico que continuara.

“creo que tiene un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, muestra todos los síntomas, esta persona tiene sus propios recuerdos y vida, ajena al cuerpo que lo ocupa, también creo que tiene un sello de información, tengo muchas teorías acerca de ello.” Inoichi dijo con el mayor respeto posible. Pauso cuando se dio cuenta que el hokague empezó aponer sellos de privacidad y a dismisir a los anbu estacionados para protegerlo.

“a que se refiere exactamente, inoichi”

“me refiero, a que esa niña tiene conocimiento de una cultura de la cual nunca había oído hablar, eh visto de antemano que es capaz de comunicarse con un lenguaje que no existe, aparte del cual aparentemente hay un modo de escritura bastamente diferente al nuestro… se que sonara loco, pero ninguna de esa información, o la que creo sus padres le contaron, vienen de este mundo, acaso es eso posible?.” Dijo confundido este.

El hokague mantuvo silencio, pensando – jiraiya conto algo así, pero no creo que fuera verdad, ahora no cabe duda de esto-

“bien, y que hay de ese trastorno de personalidad múltiple, del cual mencionaste. ” pregunto hiruzen.

“eso, bien por lo que pude recabar, la guarda llaves no afecta la vida social de kano, podría ser que así es como se percibe ella, lo cual veo poco posible, o. que al momento que el sello fuera puesto en su memoria, esta persona sea la encargada de contenerlo y regularlo, lo cual explicaría como fue lo suficiente mente fuerte para expulsarme del plano mental” explico detallada mente inoichi.

“mm, entiendo, primero necesito que termine su reporte, pero excluya esta conversación, nadie debe saber de esto. Nadie. Discutiremos mas de esto después, puede retirarse”

“entiendo, hokage-sama.” Dijo inoichi para salir y empezar con su reporte.

* * *

Hiruzen recibió el reporte poco después, decidió conceder ciudadanía a kano, pues, si lo que decían era verdad, entonces ella seria valiosa en un futuro.

Asigno a inoichi a monitorearla, era lo suficientemente estable para ser parte de la sociedad, es decir, no mostraba ningún peligro, pero parecía que su interacción social era nula, lo cual a la larga causaría problemas. También necesitaría mantener una alimentación sana.

Kano despertó 3 días después de esa decisión.

* * *

Cuando kano recobro conciencia y vio el blanco hospital, por un momento pensó que estaba en su antigua vida y que todo lo que había pasado había sido un sueño… pero después de dio cuenta que podía respirar bien. Se entristeció

  * Sigo aquí… no sé por qué esperaba estar haya… porque estoy triste por eso?- pensó kano.



Se mantuvo mirando el techo, sin moverse, solo… mirando.

Hasta que llego una enfermera que venía a revisarla y al darse cuenta que estaba consiente (semiconsciente?) empezó a revisarla y hacerle preguntas, kano las contesto casi de manera automática, la enfermera abrió la ventana y se retiró. Kano continuo mirando el techo, se sentía mareada y fuera de sí misma, como si ella se viera en tercera persona, se sentía súper raro, decidió volver a dormir.

la siguiente ves que volvió a despertar estuvo la demasiado consiente para ver a inoichi este le hiso preguntas que kano medio contesto?, él le informo que sería el encargado de revisar su recuperación mental después del ¨trauma¨ que recibió, también que revisaría su trastorno de personalidad múltiple ( – no shit sherlock… really-), medio hiso alusión a que triaría a su hija para que kano conviviera con otras niñas de su edad, pero para este punto kano estaba media ida, viendo a la pared teniendo un viaje astral, inoichi la miro, apunto algo en su libreta y dejo que durmiera de nuevo.

Así inicio su ¨tratamiento¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola, primero que nada, saque los datos de cuidadania de las fanficion de Watermelonsmellinfellon y sus historias de naruto y otros fandoms, vallan a verla.  
> tambien saque informacion medica de primero, el internet y segundo mi propia mano, investigue un poco pero no se si este bien.  
> lo poco de lo de trastorno de personalidad multiple, lo saque del video de anthony padilla en youtube, donde entrevista a personas con este problema y hablan de ello


	8. orfanato

Esto es hablando en español, inglés o con alguien de la manada/animales

-estos son pensamientos- todos los pensamientos de kano están en español. 

* * *

sentía que se ahogaba en sus pensamientos.

Los únicos momentos que se sentía enraizada, eran cuando momo se acorrucaba a su alrededor y yuki se enredaba en alguna parte de su cuerpo, momo nunca ladro en ninguno de esos momentos y por tal motivo kano le estuvo agradecida.

\-----

* * *

Inoichi observo y evaluó a la niña en todo momento. Era un trabajo aburrido y tedioso pero lo tenía que hacer, a decir verdad se sentía que esta era su responsabilidad, él había sido después de todo, el causante que estuviera en este estado.

A veces hablaba o cantaba en ese lenguaje desconocido, inoichi decidió grabarlo, después de todo… no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía.

Pero a veces parecía que su voz cambiaba, hablaba muy rápido, casi sin respirar, para luego volver a dormir, inoichi tomo esto como más prueba para su teoría.

Al principio cuando el perro y la serpiente se metían a la habitación a través de la ventana, inoichi los sacaba, pero luego se dio cuenta que cuando estaban presentes kano respondía positivamente, hablando de nuevo en su idioma o solo acariciándolos y no decir ni una palabra.

Poco a poco kano empezó a tomar más cognición y con eso una evaluación más completa.

Empezó a comer más y dormir atreves de toda la noche con esto inoichi de alguna manera podía ir a su casa más seguido y ser recibido por los abrazos de su familia.

Después poco a poco empezó a hacerle preguntas, la mayoría las contestaba de manera honesta, pero en algunas titubeaba mucho o no las contestaba, pero aun así progreso era progreso. Aunque se desasociaba y perdía en sus pensamientos demasiado y esto concertaba a inoichi. Aunque cuando le pidió que tradujera lo que había dicho en ese lenguaje extraño se avergonzó con algunas cosas que dijo y otras no las pudo traducir. Aunque le gusto a mucho inoichi la letra de amor prohibido por una tal selina, lo usaría después como poesía para su esposa.

La pequeña ino lo extrañaba mucho y un día que llego a su casa le hiso berrinché para que la llevara a donde sea que iba, inoichi acepto, pensando que tal vez kano necesitaba jugar con alguien de su misma edad.

Sorprendentemente esto la ayudo mucho, era más abierta y muy platicadora, ella y ino podían hablar por lo que parecían horas, cuando ino conoció a los acompañantes de kano quedo fascinada por ellos, ambas hacían casi todo juntas, dibujaban, comían jugaban, ino siempre estaba triste de irse a su casa pero eso era de esperarse.

Finalmente inoichi la encontró lo suficientemente estable mentalmente para el no tuviera que seguir hiendo.

Kano se quedaría más tiempo en el hospital, necesitaba más evaluación física, ino pensó que no volvería a ver a su amiga, pero su mama le aseguro que la llevaría a visitarla.

Con esto inoichi entrego su último reporte en este caso y continúo con su trabajo.

\------

* * *

“bueno como sea, ayer en el parque había una niña peli rosa, con una frentona y se estaban riendo de ella, creo que después se fue corriendo llorando” dijo ino contándole como le había ido ese día

“mmm, pobre, porque no te haces su amiga, podría necesitarlo, aparte suena como si se pudieran hacer buenas amigas” kano movió un poco los hilos

“mmmm, no se… pero bueno por que no!,” no encontró razón para no hacerlo

“que bien… fuu*, me gustaría ir al parque, pero no puedo salir” kano estaba aburrida de este cuarto y quería salir, así que eso lo dijo desanimada.

“oh!, el parque no está muy lejos de aquí, cuando venga mi mama, me va a llevar ahí… por que no te escapas” sugirió murmurando temerosa de que alguien la escuchara

“QUE?!... bueno, no es mala idea, pero …como saldría de aquí? ” kano había estado tratando de salir, pero el miedo de no encontrar como volver era mayor, si aun estuviera en la manada estono seria problema,pero ahora… la cosa era muy diferente

Así empezó un plan, una hora después llego la mama de ino que se despidieron de kano como siempre, kano espero un momento, luego abrió la ventana y con un poco de cuidado salto al otro lado, lo bueno es que estaba en un primer piso, les aviso por medio del collar a momo y yuki que iría al parque, estas no respondieron, pero kano sabía que habían recibido el mensaje, bueno, corrió entre la pared y los arbustos hacia la entrada principal, ya ino y su mama habían salido espero a que se alejaran un poco y después las siguió, camino lejos pero nunca las perdió de vista, también se aprendió en camino para poder regresar.

Finalmente llegaron al parque, la mama de ino se sentó con las otras mamas a chismosear, kano corrió rápido al lado opuesto del parque rogando que nadie la reconociera.

Finalmente llego con ino.

“no hufhuf*puedo creer que hubiera hecho eso” dijo kano recuperando la respiración.

“ pero funciono!, bueno vamos! Te presento a unas amigas” ino la tomo de la mano y la llevo con unas niñas que estaban sentadas, hablando entre ellas.

Estas se presentaron y kano también se presentó ante ellas.

“buenobuenobueno, a que vamos a jugar” dijo saltando emocionada, tenía tanta energía que querría gastar.

“a las princesas” dijo una de las niñas

“oh” kano pauso “mmm, disculpa ino pero yo de verdad me quiero revolver en la tierra, pero aun quiero jugar con ustedes mmmm, puedo ser el guardián de su castillo?” pregunto sincera kano.

Las dos niñas se miraron entre ellas como preguntándose ¨que tenía esta niña,¨ ino la miro y asintió “genial” se arrodillo “juro que las protegeré con mi vida…” kano se levantó y con una enorme sonrisa corrió a recoger un palo para usarlo como su espada, rio cuando la tomo, y con el empezó a correr alrededor del ¨castillo¨ trompeando pero volviéndose a levantar y corriendo había un charco con lodo y dejo su palo de lado a hacer pastelitos, hacia y se lo llevaba a las ¨princesas¨ que algunas le daban una mirada de asco, pero kano las ignoro, de verdad que se la estaba pasando de maravilla.

Tomo su ¨espada¨ y empezó a imaginar que estaba peleando con un enemigo, corría, daba golpes, hasta llego a hacer dos vueltas de carro completas sin caer (kano estaba muy orgullosa de eso), muchos otros niños que estaban a su alrededor la miraban raro, los adultos la ignoraban, ella solo siguió jugando.

En su vista periférica vio cabello amarillo, igual que el sol.- O. POR. DIOS.!. es _narutoooooo!!-_ pensó. Este también tenía una vara en la mano y la miraba de manera rara, kano se acercó corriendo y ante esto naruto le dio una mirada confundido.

Llego hacia el. “ _oh!,amigo caballero, soy sir kano, esta no es su teriitorio, como mustra de amabilidad extandamos nuestros brazos y choca esos cinco_ ” kano dijo de manera exagerada y graciosa, naruto la miro confundida pero no dijo nada “osea que si quieres jugar conmigo” ante esto le dio una sonrisa brillante “soy Naruto Uzumaki,! y sere el próximo hokague! -dattebayo!” le choco los cinco

“kano”

Y fueron a jugar, kano no perdió de vista a ino esta se veía feliz.

Ese fue el mejor día que tuvo naruto.

Pero después kano se dio cuenta que ya había pasado rato, fue a despedirse de ino y le mega agradeció que le haya enseñado el parque. Esta solo le sonrió y se despidieron. Naruto la siguió hasta el hospital.

“ vives en un hospital… estas enferma! –ttebayo” pregunto cuando vio que se acercaban a su ventana.

“bueno, sí pero no, es más como para revisarme, ummm yo no tengo papas y pues… aquí estoy” bajo un poco la mirada “pero… pero esta bien,no te procupes! Deveras!” dijo al darse cuenta de la mirada sombria-triste de naruto

“ yo… yo tampoco tengo papas –ttebayo…” dijo triste

“oh!...” kano sinceramente no supo como responder a tal confesión, asi que iso lo único que se le ocurrio, abrazarlo, por un momento naruto se tenso como esperando algo, perodespues de un momento se relajo

Se quedaron así un ratito pero al final se despidieron y kano cruzo la ventana con ayuda de naruto.

Y llego justo a tiempo por que unos momentos después llego una enfermara a revisarla.

\-----

* * *

Naruto iba todos los días a visitarla atreves de su ventana, la primera vez que lo hiso kano le explico los horarios en que podía visitarla, para que así las enfermeras no se enteraran.

Así fue como naruto conoció a ino yamanaka, ellos al principio no se llevaban bien, pero después de una larga conversación ya estaban un poco mejor.

Kano iso que ino prometiera no decirle a nadie que eran amigos con naruto.

“por qué?” pregunto naruto.

“pues… aquí son muy chismosas y las he escuchado decir cosas… un poco feas de ti…que por supuesto no son ciertas y si lo que dicen ellas lo dicen todos, entonces no te dejaran ser mi amigo ni el de ino… tiene sentido? ”

“maso menos” le aseguro ino. La vista de naruto se oscureció pero luego dio unos ojos curiosos

“que significa chisimosa?”

“ es una persona que le gusta escuchar las conversaciones ajenas algo asi como cuando dicen chismes” explicó kano

Esto continúo por dos semanas.

Kano descubrió que las tiendas le cobraban mucho a naruto y se enojó, pero no podía hacer nada… por ahora. Así que kano (y a veces ino) le daba parte de su comida de hospital, que, no era la mejor, pero algo era algo.

Hasta el día que finalmente le dieron luz verde en el hospital y con eso, un ninja secretario del hokague fue a visitarla.

\-----

* * *

Kano estaba sentada en su cama con su cuaderno de dibujo, que solo le quedaban un par de hojas para llenarlo completamente.

Una enfermera toco y abrió la puerta, kano levanto la vista.

“ kano, un ninja ha venido a traerte noticias” dijo Akemi, la enfermera regular de kano.

Ante la noticia kano asintió y el ninja entro. Asesoro la habitación su mirada finalmente llegando a kano, se acercó a sentarse a la silla que estaba aún lado de la cama.

“mucho gusto me presento, soy Shikaku Nara…” kano dejo de escuchar lo que dijo en ese punto, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos – oh diablos es el papa de Shikamaru!, NO LO PUEDO CREER AAAAA- “oi!,” dijo al darse cuenta que estaba mirando la pared. Kano salto ante esto.

“ oh!, si perdón… esto pasa a veces… disculpe no escuche después de que dijo su nombre” admitió avergonzada kano. Shikaku suspiro, ya le habían informado de esto.

“está bien, bueno, le había informado que su ciudadanía había sido aprobada, también ayer le informaron que su salud finalmente ha llegado al punto ideal”

“…siii?” dijo confundida kano a cuál era el punto de todo esto.

“bien, necesito que tome sus pertenencias, pues será re-localizada a uno de los orfanatos de konohagakure.”

Kano tuvo un momento para procesar esto, asintió y vio cuando esta se levantó de la cama y tomo una mochila, para dirigirse al baño. Shikaku la espero por unos minutos, finalmente salió completamente vestida y lista para irse, algo bueno para Shikaku que ya quería que esto terminara para irse a tomar con sus amigos, después de todo, este era su supuesto ¨día libre¨

“lista!” se acercó a la puerta esperando a Shikaku, este salió y kano lo siguió.

Después de irse, una pequeña serpiente salió del baño con una nota amarrada a su cuerpo.

\-----

* * *

Rápidamente salieron del hospital, kano se despidió de todas las personas que la ayudaron y atendieron en este tiempo.

Llegaron a un gran orfanato donde solo la registraron, enseñaron su ¨habitación¨ que compartía con otros 20 niños. Solo esperaba que Naruto y Ino hubieran recibido su nota.

El orfanato era un poco aburrido, era el orfanato más grande de Konaha y la mayoría de los niños aquí habían perdido a sus familias por el Kyuubi, así que había muchos niños, tenían un horario y todo eso, muchos niños podían ir a la escuela ninja por sus padres, pero todos los demás solo aprendían la básico, que bueno era… lo básico y todo eso ya lo sabía kano.

Conoció muchos niños y se hiso amiga de muchos de ellos, de todas las edades que le enseñaron distintas cosas, como pelear (golpear), o cocer o otras cosas, jugaba con muchos de ellos y muchos eran amables, otros pues no tanto.

Pero de alguna manera, kano se encontraba escapándose del orfanato regularmente, explorando las calles y aprendiendo cosas nuevas de la aldea, se sentía como si fuera parte de la manada de nuevo, -ahh~ la nostalgia-. No había visto a momo desde hace tiempo, sabía que estaba bien, pero aun así se preocupaba, y Yuki no había regresado, pero ella también estaba bien.

Por algún motivo el staff del orfanato no se daba cuenta, y los niños no decían nada tampoco.

… hasta que una niña castrosa les dijo y kano se encontró recogiendo sus cosas pues la iban a re-ubicar en el segundo orfanato de konoha, se despidió de todos otra vez. Solo había durado dos semanas en ese orfanato.

El segundo orfanato era un poco más pequeño pero era un buen lugar aquí les daban un poco más de atención a los niños y había un poco más de comida,

Pero después de 5 días fue re-localizada al tercer y último orfanato de konoha, - esta vez ni hice nada!, no me escape, no me queje, ni siquiera llegue a conocer bien a nadie aquí… esto es sospechoso-

Finalmente el tercer orfanato… que estaba peligrosamente cerca del distrito rojo, los primeros días todo estuvo bien, nada fuera de lo normal, el mismo horario, la mismas cosas, pero eran más poquitos niños, unos cincuenta o más niños a lo mucho, así que en teoría, podrían tener un poco más de atención.

Pero poco a poco kano se daba cuanta de cosas, como que había poco ropa, poco comida, había muchos lugares que no estaban mantenidos y muchos niños no eran tratados correctamente cuando se herían, los cuidadores, (kano aprendió,) eran en su mayoría, huérfanos que no tenían a donde más ir, y trabajaban y vivían en el orfanato donde ellos mismos crecieron.

Kano no entendía bien esto.

Pero finalmente entendió todo cuando vio a la matrona.

Era una mujer, ya rukilla, como de 40 para arriba, olía a cigarro y alcohol, no la había visto antes porque siempre estaba encerada en su oficina, pero en cuanto la vio, sintió un terrible escalofrió pasar por todo su cuerpo.

Estaban todos los niños parados en una fila, la matrona los estaba inspeccionando a todos y cada uno de ellos, cuando llego con kano, la miro con asco pero lego prosiguió con su anuncio, aparentemente esto pasaba cada mes.

Ohhh, kano pensó que se libero de esta, pero todo solo fue de mal en peor de ese punto en adelante.

\-----

* * *

Kano se encontraba en el pequeño patio, barriendo.

Barría, pero su mente no procesaba que lo hacia, estaba barriendo de forma automática…por asi decirlo

“KANOO!!!” grito alguien un poco lejos, kano levanto la vista rápido, volteando a esa dirección alcanzo a divisar a naruto (más bien su cabello), acercándose rápidamente

“naruto? NAARUTOO!?, HOLAAa!...como te ha ido” kano se apoyo de la cerca que los separaba.

Naruto se recargo de esta y tomo bocados de aire para por fin responder “estoy…bien -ttebayo” kano salto encima de la cerca, sentándose en el piso en el cual aterrizo, naruto se sentó a su lado “huh* así que _este_ es al orfanato que te enviaron” dijo con una mescla de miedo y preocupación en su voz

Suspiro “si…estaba en los otros dos pero me echaron de esos…espera… este en el orfanato del que te echaron?” pregunto moviendo la cabeza como un cachorro, naruto asintió “huh*que coincidencia…demasiada coincidencia… bueno como sea…como me encontraste?, les llego el mensaje de Yuki?, está bien ella?, como esta Ino? ” pregunto rápidamente, casi sin respirar entre preguntas.

Ante el cambio de tema naruto se encontró más relajado, explico como Ino había recibido la nota y que después le dijo a naruto (por qué ino si sabe leer y naruto no, ante esto kano le prometió que le ensañaría a leer), que yuki estaba bien cuando la vieron, naruto la encontró después de espiar los otros orfanatos, en realidad naruto vive cerca de ahí, así que le enseño a Kano donde quedaba su casa, ella lo siguió de modo animada.

Desde una de las ventanas del orfanato, la matrona observo como se alejaban, asco y odio puro era lo único que adornaba su cara.

\------

* * *

La matrona personalmente había mandado a kano a limpiar el ático –esto es muy sospechoso, siento que me va a dejar encerrada alegando que la puerta se laqueo y no pueden abrirla… o algo asi-

Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, cuando de forma rápida y agresiva la puerta se cerro.

  * O bueno. Suspiro*. Hay que dar le el show pues-



Se acercó a la manecilla y la movió frenéticamente tratando de abrir la puerta “ **SEÑORA!, SEÑORA! LA PUERTA NO ABRE!** ” Grito tratando de sonar un poquito desesperada.

Del otro lado la mujer sonrio, guardando la llave en su bolso “tranquilízate cariño, iré a buscar aun serojero y enseguida te sacamos de ahí” su voz aparentaba preocupación, pero esto no era así, se alejó de la puerta, con la intención de no volver hasta dentro de un par de horas, tal vez hasta mañana.

“me siento como Censienta” dijo kano para sí misma sentándose en el suelo.

El cuarto no era muy grande que digamos, estaba un poco oscuro pero esto era por la gran cantidad de cajas y otras cosas que oscurecían la habitación.

-será mejor que abra la ventana, me siento súper sofocada aquí-

La ventana era de madera, así que no tenía vidrio, esto también significa que kano tenía una gran posibilidad de astillare.

En cuanto logro abrir la ventana se encontró frente con un panal de abejas, y ella, como la niña que las tenía a un milímetro de su rostro… grito, alejándose y manteniéndose de la manera más tiesa posible, como si le hubiera dado la chiripiorca (del chavo del ocho) no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero pareció una eternidad. Finalmente se movió cuando se dio cuenta que ninguna abeja la ataco.

Se alejó con extremo cuidado, dejo la ventana abierta, tenía mucho miedo de acercarse como para poder cerrarla de nuevo. Decidió buscar un swich, a ver si había luz eléctrica

\---

* * *

Después de como 10 min no encontró nada, se sentó de nuevo.

-nada eh, bueno es hora de perderme en mis pensamientos… QUE!, sigo coincidente… jum*, parece que ni eso puedo hacer.- volteo a ver a las abejas. – me poder comunicar con las abejas, digo me puedo comunicar con los pájaros sin necesidad de una conexión… pero una abeja?, me dan un chingo de miedo, pero sería genial, sería como un aburame, pero sin ser parte del clan, me darían miel y – la canica empezó a brillar levemente, una abeja curiosa se acercó y se paró justo encima de la canica. – hu* la canica se siente más pesada y … fría?-

Levanto su mano para colocarla encima de la canica, la abeja voló un poco pero luego se paró encima de su mano. Kano sintió la abeja en su mano, se entieso y entrando en pánico comenzó a murmurar.

“ayyyy diosito, por favor abejita, aléjate abejita, _porfavorporfavorporfavor”_ murmuro rápidamente, la abeja alejo pero kano mantuvo su mano encima de la canica.

“no se por qué ustedes los grandes nos tienen tanto miedo” kano escucho alguien decir instantáneamente se congelo. – no puede ser… será?- se preguntó a sí misma.

Se acercó a la ventana y cerró sus ojos de manera muy fuerte. “h-hola, saludos, me entienden?”

Kano escucho múltiples ¨ holas¨ y ¨qué tal?¨ y demasiados ¨¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!¨

Suspiro “ _Tranquilos,_ tranquilos no voy a atacarlos ni hacerles mal solo… bueno solo umm, p-puedo hablar con su reina, m-m-me gustaría formar una a-a-ali-alianza” estaba súper tartamudeando.

Por un momento hubo silencio, y luego, revoloteo de alias, kano abrió un poquito su ojo y vio como todas se apilaban sobre una abeja un poco más grande – la r-r-rreina a.a-abe-abe-jjjjaaa-

“oi grande soy la reina, y bien, dime, como te puedes comunicar con nosotros” 

“ho-la-la, pue-pues.ss una de-deid-ad-ad me dio e-eesssta cani-ca yyy-”

Estiro un poco el brazo y algunas abejas separaron encima de ella, kano se congelo.

“grande… nos tienes miedo…porque?” pregunto la reina

“bueno, la-las abejas…es decir su especie de usted, me han picado en múltiples ocasiones cuando era pequeña… bueno, la última vez que fui pequeña y-y trauma” suspiro “y-yyoo nunca las provoque, lo juro” 

La reina abeja se apiado un poco era muy obvio que esta pequeña estaba más aterrada de ellas, que ellas de la pequeña. Decidió escucharla.

\-----

* * *

Kano trato de no tartamudear, estaba aterrada sí, pero, logro formar un acuerdo con la abejas, básicamente ellas no la atacarían pero kano les debía dejar un vaso con refresco en la ventana todos los días o lo más seguido posible, las abejas le darían un poquito de miel, kano uso la canica para hacer una conexión (algo así como lo que hiso con Karin, serian parte de su manada pero no completamente), que dejaría que se entendieran mutuamente, kano dejo que se pegaran a su cuerpo

“p-pero por favor no se acerquen a mi rostro…ni mi nariz… ni mis orejas, por favor” apunto a las partes del cuerpo que dijo.

Estaba tan cansada, decidió dormir en el piso, esperando que cuando despertara, la puerta estuviera desbloqueada, tenía tanta hambre…

\-----

* * *

Cuando despertó la puerta se encontraba abierta, era un poco tarde, pero alcanzo comida así que todo le fue bien.

\------

* * *

Kano podría ahora ser una niña pequeña, y si aveses actuaba como una pero eso no significaba que fuera tonta, al contrario, pero aun así era muy observadora, tenía que serlo si no ya se hubiera muerto por comer cosas que no debía, así que kano se dio cuenta rápidamente que algo andaba mal, primero la comido no estaba mal pero a veces no había suficiente, se dio cuenta de esto por las constantes escapadas que se daban los mayores para conseguir comida a los más pequeños, y después, que aunque hubiera muchos cuartos, todos los huérfanos dormían en un cuarto y el staff en otro, claro eran cuartos grandes pero aun así era sospechoso, después que de cierta a cierta hora los dejaban salir a todos, la mayoría se iban al parque o a otro lugar pero una vez kano se quedó a observar el orfanato de lejos se dio cuenta que muchas personas, con muy mala aura, entraban y salían del orfanato. Eso era muy sospechoso. Y no le gustaba nada a kano.

Otra cosa era el trato, el staf en si era muy amable, aunque claro no todos eran así, y en múltiples ocasiones kano observo como les daban castigos muy crueles a los niños, particularmente los más pequeños, en muchas ocasiones kano intervino y ella termino castigada, paso tantas veces que ya parecía que le habían agarrado mania hacia ella, kano estaba bien con esto, podía soportarlo, después de todo tenía una mente de 18+ y sabía que las palabras no la afectarían de la misma manera que los niños pequeños, aun así los peores castigos eran los de la matrona eso sí, siempre estaban dirigidos hacia kano.

\------

* * *

“no me importa que tanto te quejes, vamos a dejar esta casa in-ma-cunable, entiendes!” dijo firme kano a naruto después de darse cuenta de lo sucia que estaba la casa, naruto solo dio un gruñido pero acepto

“ _biennnn!”_ estiro la palabra

La casa o más bien departamento, era uno pequeño y simple, pero aun así en muy mal estado y no era el lugar indicada para que un niño pequeño viviera.

“ por qué tengo que hacer esto, tebayo” pregunto Naruto al oler los productos de limpieza “no!, eso huele feo!” dijo dramático con sus manos tapando su nariz, alejándose lo más posible de este. Kano le dio una pequeña sonría juguetona después de ver su reacción

“hacemos esto porque no es saludable estar en una casa así de sucia, ya verás cuando esté limpia” dijo kano animando a naruto para que continuara. “ yyyyy, porque si terminas, te invito a ramen… o acaso lo olvidaste”. Naruto negó con su cabeza esto.

Naruto ante la promesa de ramen le hecho más ganas, al final no lograron terminar de limpiar la casa, pero aun así fueron por ramen, para la felicidad de naruto, y el dolor que prosiguió en la pequeña billetera de kano

\------

* * *

Kano despertó a la mitad de la noche, su pecho ardía, su corazón quemaba, desde lo más profundo de su ser sabía que algo estaba mal, muy mal,… Yuki estaba en peligro.

Sus oídos le zumbaban y su mirada estaba ida, se sentía intoxicada con preocupación.

Sin titubear salto de su cama tratando de manera silenciosa salir del orfanato, estaba aturdida y atontada y choco con muchas cosas intentando salir del orfanato, que en el estado que se encontraba kano, parecía un invierno, con trampas y pruebas que no la dejaban avanzar.

Finalmente llego a la puerta trasera, pero estaba bloqueada, en ese instante kano sintió que iba a empezar a hiperventilar, pero de milagro recordó una pequeña ventana que era imposible de cerrar, lamentable mente se encontraba en el tercer piso, y no sería una bonita bajada a partir de ese punto, pero kano no peno eso, kano no pensó en nada a decir verdad, solo en el dolor de su corazón y la preocupación por alguien de su familia.

Corrió subiendo de nuevo las escaleras, esto no fue una buena idea, pero aun así lo hizo, finalmente llego a la pequeña ventanilla, obviamente se encontraba fuera de su alcance pero de alguna manera llego hacia ella, si fue la adrenalina o otra cosa nunca lo sabremos, logro cruzar, pero aun así se encontraba a gran altura, se colgó de la ventana y se lanzó a el árbol más cercano, que se encontraba a un metro de ella, de puro milagro se sostuvo de una rama, pero esta se rompió por el peso de la niña, kano se lanzó a otra y otra, y de poco en poco, como un gorila, llego al suelo.

No se paró ni a respirar cuando empezó a correr.

Corrió sin saber a dónde iba, tenía miedo, miedo por la vida de yuki, miedo por perder su familia, su cuerpo sufría con cada límite que pasaba.

Sus piernas ardían después de correr sin parar por calles y calles, cada vez era más difícil respirar, pero aun así no se detuvo.

Hasta que llego a un gran muro que no la dejaba avanzar, pero kano sabía que yuki estaba del otro lado, giro 90 grados a su derecha y continuo corriendo, trato de rodear el muro pero este era demasiado extenso, parecía que nunca acabaría.

Kano no podía ver el final de este maldito muro, su cuerpo no pudo más, colapso.

Por la velocidad en la que iba, rodo sobre sí misma, metió mana para detenerse, pero esto de alguna manera lo hiso peor, se hiso bolita.

Finalmente paro y por un momento no reacciono, solo respiro de manera muy fuerte y agresiva, el aire estaba frio y le quemaba la garganta.

No podía levantarse, por más que intentaba e intentaba no podía, aun así gateo hasta poder recargarse contra la pared.

Kano estaba desesperada, empezó a gritar, y gritar, tratando de que yuki o alguien la escuchara.

Cada uno de sus gritos eran más horribles y desesperados que el anterior Grito hasta que se le reseco la garganta.

Pero era la mitad de la noche, así que nadie la escucho… o eso creía ella.

Se recargo contra el muro y lloro encogiéndose y abrazándose a sí misma, se sentía impotente.

No escucho como alguien llamo a la policía no escucho como los perros y lobos se acercaban, ni cuando un hombre salto encima del muro, ni cuando sonaron las alarmas de la aldea.

Solo cuando sintió que yuki estaba a salvo. Finalmente se libró del ardor de su cuerpo y se llenó con gran tranquilidad al saber esto

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de aliento cuando lo supo, pero aun así no se pudo levantar, su cuerpo no respondía, debió de haberse preocupado o algo, pero no lo hiso después de todo, yuki estaba bien, ella también lo estaría pronto.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo paso, con cuidado de levanto apoyándose del muro se retiró sus pasos eran lentos, pero finalmente llego al orfanato, cruzo el patio trasero pero no tuvo la fuerza para más, colapso de nuevo a un lado de un árbol y durmió.

No supo sino mucho tiempo después que esa pequeña acción cambio de una manera muy pequeña pero no por eso insignificante, la historia que ella conocía.

Después de todo, salvo una vida y le dio una pequeña oportunidad a otra de esta vez, hacer las cosas bien.

**Author's Note:**

> y bien que les parece, porfavor comenten y diganme que les parecio.  
> es un poco rapido lo se pero solo es el inicio ya creo que el siguiente sera más, publicare la proxima semana. gracias por leer


End file.
